Captive
by Volpone
Summary: A mission of peace into Makai goes horribly wrong, and now Botan finds herself to be the hostage of the greatest thief in the three realms! AU, Youko and Botan.
1. Lost?

                  Hiya guys! Okay, I know that I'm not done with **Thief!**, and I'm neglecting to write the next chapter to write **this**…But I just had this idea and wanted to write it out before it escaped me! So, please don't be angry with me, loyal fans ::coughFRITHcough::, I hope you enjoy it. Once again, it's an AU (I seem to be fond of those, ne? Yes, indeed.), and it is unlikely that any of the others (like Yuusuke or Hiei) will show up. But you never know. They might! Okay, well, enjoy!

~*~

 "Koenma sama! Koenma sama!"

Botan ran merrily through the camp toward the prince of Reikai.  Koenma, who sat in his adult form, looked up from his papers with a worried expression on his face as Botan stopped before him and rested her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Koenma sama! I just - what's wrong?" Koenma sighed and put his papers down on the crate he'd been temporarily using as a desk.

"Nothing, Botan. I just don't like having to stop in the middle the Maikai jungle like this. Especially with Youko Kurama still at large." He looked furtively over each shoulder and shuddered before turning back to Botan. She grinned at him.

"Don't be silly Koenma sama! Youko's band doesn't come around these parts, remember? That's why you decided to travel by foot in the first place!" Koenma scowled and picked up his pen.

"Are you kidding? I chose to travel by foot because getting any kind of vehicle through this dense foliage would be impossible." Botan just laughed at him.

"Don't be in such a foul mood, Koenma sama! We're almost to Lord Hijimoto's estate by now, aren't we?"

Koenma looked down at his papers sheepishly.

"Well, um…" 

Botan looked curiously at him.

"Koenma sama?"

Koenma looked up at her hopelessly.

"Actually, Botan… I think we're lost." Botan paled and sat down suddenly.

"…What?" Koenma smiled weekly at her.

"But, Koenma sama… How could we be lost? Haven't we been following the map **exactly**?" Koenma nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes! But, then, heh, I was just checking the map to make sure that we were on the right track, and I noticed something was amiss…" He handed her the map. Botan looked at it carefully, and saw the thick black line that marked the progress the group had made so far. At first, everything looked fine, but then she noticed the legend on the bottom. She paled further and looked up at Koenma.

"You mean, you've been reading it-"

"Upside down. Yes, apparently."

"… So we've been going in the wrong direction for three days?" Koenma nodded, abashed.

"So, we have no idea where we are?" Koenma shook his head. Botan's head drooped and she sighed.

"Koenma sama, and I mean no disrespect sir, but…"

"I'm an idiot." Botan gazed back up at him.

"You said it." Koenma sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand. Botan glanced at the map again. She then looked around at the oni's who were busy unpacking for the night. She turned back to Koenma.

"I'd hate to be you when you have to explain to George and the others that we've been going the wrong way. I guess we'll have to back track then… The oni's are going to hate your guts. Not to mention that our envoy is going to be late." 

Koenma smiled wryly at her.

"I know. And the relations between Reikai and Maikai are already strained. Lord Hijimoto's going to think that we didn't show up on purpose." Koenma groaned. "Oh, I can just see it now! Hijimoto won't put up with it. He'll do something to retaliate. My father is going to **kill** me!" He moaned and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! I have idea." Koenma looked up at her, sucking on his pacifier in agitation.

"Really? Let's hear it." Botan gazed steadily at Koenma and then looked back at the map.

"Okay, how about this: I'll fly to Lord Hijimoto and tell him what happened. While I do, you and the group back track." Botan pointed to a spot on the map. "Do you think that you could make it to this point in two days? I believe it will take me a day to get to Lord Hijimoto's, then I'll have to explain to him the situation. Then I'll fly back to the camp and we'll continue our journey. That way there will be no hostility when we get there." 

Koenma gazed adoringly at Botan through glazed over amber eyes. He grabbed her hands and smiled widely around his pacifier.

"That's a great idea, Botan!" But suddenly Koenma sobered up. " Wait. That's very dangerous, you flying off all by yourself over Maikai… No, I change my mind, that's **not a good idea! What if something happened to you? Not only would my father kill me, but so would Ayame and George! No, no. We'll all just have to go together."**

Botan huffed.

"But, Koenma sama! If I don't go, then how will you know that Lord Hijimoto will even let us in once we finally **do get there? You said it yourself; he won't put up with us being late! My idea will work, trust me. And don't worry, I know how to use spirit energy enough to protect myself should something come up. Face it, sir. You don't have any other choice!"**

Koenma pouted around his pacifier and crossed his arms. He looked sidelong at Botan, who crossed her arms and glared back. Koenma sighed and relented.

"Okay. **Okay, but you have to promise to be careful!" Botan shot him a hundred-watt grin.**

"Of course I will, sir! Thanks!" She sat there for a moment. "Um… Should I go, um, now?" Koenma sighed and rummaged through his papers. He handed her another map. She thanked him and stood up.

"Wait a moment, Botan!" Koenma opened the crate he'd been using as a desk and rummaged around once more. After a moment he came up with a compass and handed it to her as well. As she thanked him once more and headed off, Koenma shouted after her,

"Be careful, Botan, really! OH! One more thing!" Botan sighed and turned around. What now? Koenma caught up to her and handed her something. His signet ring. Botan looked at curiously. 

"You might need that to get passed Lord Hijimoto's guards. Okay, off you go then." Botan pocketed the ring. 

"You be careful too, Koenma sama. Lord knows what your father will do to **me** if something happens to you while I'm gone!" Koenma laughed as Botan summoned her oar. He watched her go until she was only a speck in the distance. 

Koenma sighed and faced the camp. He cringed. Time to face the oni's…

~*~

The golden gaze of Youko Kurama bore through the thick leaves of the trees at the band of Reikai representatives,  and he smirked. He'd been following them for a day now, ever since they'd entered his territory unawares.  At first, he'd been tempted to just jump into the camp and start raiding, but then he'd realized something. That boy who was leading the group… He was Enma's **son, the prince of Reikai! Kurama leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes in thought.**

It would be foolish to simply raid the camp. He was alone, his crew and Kuronue were gone on another heist that he had arranged for them. He'd decided to stay at the base himself and do some inventory. Kurama preferred himself or Kuronue to be the ones to dish out the treasure to members of his band. That way he could be sure that it was done equally, and there was no threat of embezzlement. Kurama chuckled. Not that he was one to be suspicious of others. He was, after all, the greatest thief in the three realms.

But back to the matter at hand. Kurama twitched an ear in agitation. He was on his own, for at least another three days. And this particular camp was teeming with oni's. Kurama knew he could handle an oni, he could probably handle up to five at once. But there were about fifteen running around in this group, and he didn't like those odds.

So, let them keep the stuff they were hauling around. None of it looked as though it would fetch a good price anyway. What he was interested in was Koenma. Yes. If he managed to kidnap Koenma, the prince of the dead, then no price that Kurama asked for could be refused. And if there was one thing that Kurama loved, it was gold, and lots of it. 

Kurama opened his eyes and leaned forward to stare through the leaves of the tree again. He watched closely as the blue haired girl who traveled with Koenma ran up to him. They began to speak.

Kurama pricked up his ears and moved as close as he could to the two without being seen. He grinned to himself at what he heard.

So, they were lost? Lost? And in his territory to boot. Well, well. But they were going to turn around after tonight and make their way back to Lord Hijimoto's estate. He'd see about that. Maybe they'd get back to Lord Hijimoto's lands, but they would do so minus one Reikai prince. Kurama smirked. 

A flash of blue caught his attention. He looked back over in time to see the attractive blue haired girl summon an oar – she must be one of Koenma's ferry girls to have that talent – and soar up over the treetops. Kurama watched her as she flew away. He then turned back to the camp. Kurama  settled himself against a tree and prepared himself to wait for the opportune moment to kidnap Koenma.

~*~

AN: Okay that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guy enjoyed it. Let me know what you think when you review, like I know you all are going to do! 

^_^ 


	2. Uh Oh!

Hey there guys! Here's chapter two! I have a beta reader now. Let there be a round of applause for **Cheap Libertad**, who patiently sat through this before any of you got to see it. Thanks Nicole! Now if any of you don't like my story I can blame it on her.

            ~*~

 Botan sighed in relief when she saw the high turrets of Lord Hijimoto's Palace piercing upward through the clouds before her. It was almost nightfall, and she'd been flying at top speed for the last four hours, trying to make good time. She felt very fortunate that she had arrived so soon, Botan had been expecting it to take her at least a day to get to Hijimoto's estate.

            She had been nervous, too. It was tough on one's nerves, flying over the dense jungle of Maikai without enough spirit energy to even make a fireball, let alone to defend oneself. Botan felt guilty. She had promised Koenma that she would be careful, and instead she had overexerted her spirit energy to make her oar faster. But she had done so only to help him! 

            Botan bit her lip in worry.

            After all, Koenma was stuck in the middle of an unknown territory with only the protection of a small group of oni's. The people of Reikai were not well liked in the demon realm, and who knew **what** inhabited the forest area where Koenma and his band were? It was very likely that, if anything did live there and knew of their presence, it would not welcome them with open arms. They could be attacked! Koenma wasn't prepared for a fight. If it came down to it, she doubted that he would be able to defend himself.

            Botan swerved around a tower and angled her oar for the decent, aiming for a charming little courtyard. She landed softly next to a tree covered in sweet smelling flowers. Botan dismounted gracefully, and cast a worried glance around. The place seemed deserted. She began to feel nervous as she walked toward the doors leading into the palace.

            Suddenly she heard laughter coming from her right. Feminine laughter. She turned around curiously. 

            She followed the sound of laughter to a hot spring that was in the middle of the courtyard. She stepped into the clearing surrounding it and was immediately embarrassed to see several naked women frolicking around in the waters. After her sudden appearance, the woman stopped their antics and stared at her.

            "Oh, um, excuse me!" Botan blushed, "I didn't mean to walk in on you like this! You see, um, I was just looking for Lord Hijimoto…"

            At that the women all smiled at each other. One of them rose from the waters, and walked, dripping, over to Botan.

            "Of course! You must be the new concubine!"

            Botan paled, and backed away, waving her hands in front of her and laughing nervously.

            "Oh, no! No. No, I'm not a concubine! I'm a ferry girl from Reikai and I'm here to deliver a message to Lord Hijimoto!"

            The girls looked taken aback.

            "But, you're in the concubine gardens…"

            Botan grinned nervously.

            "An accident, I swear! It's just the first area I saw that looked like a good landing place!"

            The woman in front of her smiled. 

            "Okay, don't worry about it! And why are you blushing so much? Don't be embarrassed!" The woman laughed merrily.

            "It's almost dark. Come on in and dine with us. You may speak with Lord Hijimoto later tonight. He's busy at the moment." Some of the other girls had come to join them by now, and they were all donning towels while giving Botan curious glances. One of the girls called out lewdly,

            "Is that where Tellia's gone off too? Hiji-chan will keep her busy all night! This ferry girl may not get to talk to him until tomorrow morning!"

            The woman next to Botan giggled.

            "You know very well that Hijimoto sama is busy in a meeting and that Tellia is sick with a flu, Rya! Such things to say in front of our honored guest! What will she think of us?"

            Botan was pretty sure she had already made up her mind what to think of them. Concubines? Oh, good lord, why hadn't she bothered to just find the front door? The woman turned to her.

            "I am Valene, come with me…?"

            "Hmm? Oh! It's Botan, thank you Valene." The woman smiled warmly at her. Valene gestured toward the palace doors.

            "Shall we?" Botan smiled back and followed her inside.

            ~*~

            Youko scowled and paced silently before the Reikai camp. He glared through the dense foliage at the form of prince Koenma, and bared his teeth in frustration.****

            Night had fallen. With it had come Kurama's chance at stealthily sneaking into the camp to kidnap the princling. The surroundings could not have been more perfect, and the night was rolling in and adding it's own thick, black presence. The air was moist and heavy, good for muffling sounds. He shouldn't have had any problem sneaking into the camp and snatching their precious Koenma away.

            Unfortunately, fate was working against him.

            The oni's did not sleep. Or, not all of them anyway. Not even most of them. More than half were still up and seemed to be keeping guard over the campsite.

            One of Kurama's silvery fox ears twitched unconsciously in agitation. 

            There weren't enough ogres to cause their own distraction and allow him to sneak by, yet there were to many for him to try and fight off with his rose whip.

            He sat down glumly. What a time for fate to deal a happy medium…

            ~*~

            Koenma sat next to the fire and wrung his hands nervously. He was greatly worried for Botan. She was in a strange place, all on her own, with no one to protect her. He glanced up at the sky and sighed. 

            Not even any moon piercing through the black night to light her way to Lord Hijimoto's palace. Koenma shook his head. 

            He couldn't believe he'd let Botan talk him into letting her go off by herself to Hijimoto's. He should have kept her here, where she was at least somewhat safe. With him.

            Would Botan exhaust herself by flying through the night to reach Lord Hijimoto's quickly? Or would she stop for the night and try to rest somewhere in this jungle where demons lurked behind every tree?

            Koenma wasn't sure which prospect worried him more.

            "Koenma sama?"

            He hadn't even notice when George approached him He turned to face him, relieved for the moment, to be distracted from his worry.

            Koenma flinched at George's slightly angry _expression. After he'd broken the news about being lost to the oni's, none of them had said a word to him. Instead, they had nodded and gone about their usual duties. But he could see their angry expressions and hear them muttering mutinously among themselves. He had sat there sheepishly; he couldn't really blame them for being angry. But by the time night had rolled around, he began to feel a little annoyed at their aloofness. And lonely. His ogres were avoiding him and Botan wasn't even there to cheer him up…

            Still, Koenma was glad that George had finally decided to talk to him once again.

            "What is it ogre?"

            "I was just thinking… It may not have been such a good idea to let Botan go off like that." George looked around him as he said this, noting the damp air and the ominous feel of the night. Koenma wholly agreed with him. But he had already made one mistake today and he would be damned if he admitted to another.

            "She promised me that she would be careful. I trust Botan, ogre, so should you." George looked down at Koenma in surprise.

            "I do trust Botan. It is the Maikai that I don't trust. I have a bad feeling about being here, sir. A very bad feeling."

            Koenma rolled his eyes. 

            "I hope you didn't come over here just to reprimand me and tell me about your 'feelings' ogre." Koenma cringed slightly under the glare that George sent his way.

            "No, Koenma sama. I came to inform you that the preparations for tomorrow have been made. We will be ready to travel first thing in the morning." George walked away without waiting for Koenma to thank or dismiss him. How rude.

            Koenma frowned and kicked dirt into the fire, watching the flames flicker as the dirt choked it. He looked up at the moonless sky once more, and sent a prayer to his own father for Botan's safety.

            ~*~

            Botan had a good meal with the concubines and had, much to her surprise, enjoyed herself immensely while in their company.  She hadn't known what she had expected (okay, so she did know), but she had pleasantly surprised to find that they were all amiable and even intelligent for the most part.

            "Once again, I must apologize for interrupting your bath." The demons all smiled at her and shook their heads, assuring Botan with their chorus's of "Not at all" and "Don't worry about it".

            "Really, Botan, we just assumed that you were Lord Hijimoto's newest addition. After all, you Reikai girls are highly prized in these parts. It seemed fitting that you would have been the new concubine. After all, Hiji-chan always gets the best."

            Botan blushed and gazed wide eyed at Valene.

            "What? Why would Reikai girls be valuable?" Valene and the others smirked at her knowingly.

            "Because, dear, you are so different from us demon women. Unique. That is why you are so attractive." Botan looked around, confused. 

            "But, I think you are all beautiful!" Valene smiled warmly at her.

            "Thank you. We think that **you** are beautiful." Botan blushed.

            "I'm not, really. I'm pretty plane actually. You should see Ayame, though, she's really pretty." Valene laughed and shook her head knowingly.

            The door opened and messenger boy walked in, looking at the women nervously.

            "Lord Hijimoto is done with his meeting and says that he will see the ferry girl now."

            Botan stood. She politely said goodbye to the women, and followed the boy out of the room.

            He led her to a small, homey room that was dimly lit. There was a fire burning, and before it were two sofas facing each other. He ushered her inside and then shut the door quickly behind her.

            Botan stood there, uncertainly, and looked over to the two sofas. She could just make out the shape of a figure lounging on one.

            "Please, don't just stand there. Come over, have a seat. I hear you have a message for me?" The voice was soft and sensuous. Botan felt an involuntary shiver make it's way down her spine. 

            She made her way over to the sofas anyway, not looking at the figure opposite her until she had sat down and made herself comfortable. Then, she slowly lifter her eyes to Lord Hijimoto.

            He was beautiful. A panther demon. Curled sensuously on the couch and regarding her with interest. His long, midnight dark hair splayed out upon the cushion he rested his head against. In the dim glow of the fire, she could see his tail, curling and uncurling slowly, draping to the floor.

            "The message, ferry girl?"

            Botan's eyes immediately were brought back to his face. He was smiling minutely, humor twinkling in his green eyes.

            "Oh." She squeaked. Botan blushed and cleared her throat. She could hear a low chuckle coming from the figure across from her.

            "Er, I was sent by Prince Koenma. I- we know that he was supposed to show up here sometime today or tomorrow, but-"

            "What? Did the coward decide not to come? Does he not wish for a peace treaty to be made?" Lord Hijimoto bared his teeth and sat up, his eyes flashing. Botan shrank back from the frightening figure.

            "No! No, that's not it at all! He's on his way here, or he was, but- we got lost!" Lord Hijimoto blinked in surprise.

            "Lost?" Botan nodded vigorously.

            "Er, **someone** had read the map wrong, and we ended up going the wrong way for the last three days. So, he is going to be late, and he asks that you not hold it against him, he isn't being rude."

            Hijimoto leaned back, relaxed once more.

            "Very well. I will bear him no ill will. Do you know where he is?" Botan nodded and rummaged into her obi's pocket to bring out the map. She pointed to a spot.

            "Here." Hijimoto leaned in to examine the point she had showed him. He paled.

            "There? Are you sure?" Botan nodded once more.

            "Yes. Why? What's wrong?" Hijimoto stared at the map again.

            "That is the territory of Youko Kurama. Famed thief of Maikai. If Prince Koenma is there…" He locked eyes with Botan. She paled as well.

            "Koenma is in trouble isn't he?"

            "… Very much so."

            ~*~

            Youko Kurama studied the camp through narrowed gold eyes. He continued to wait for the opportune time to strike. With dawn approaching and his patience waning, he hoped that it would be soon.

            ~*~

            AN: Alrighty, and so ends chapter two. Don't worry, guys. There will be some Youko/Botan interaction next chapter!

            Wow, and hey! Thirteen reviews for my fist chapter, that's amazing! Thanks you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

            As I like to do, it's response time!

**Passionateangel**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far!

**Amber Myst**: Wow, thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! Here's and update!

**Cheeto**: He's not mean! He's Youko! Okay, so maybe he's a little mean. But he's supposed to be! Thank you for not beating me with a stick when I didn't update **Thief!**.

**Sarah: **I'm glad you like it so far! I know what you mean about the whole Shuichi/Botan and Youko/Botan thing. That's why I decided to write this. I'm already doing a sweet, cute, Shuichi/Botan, why not try something a little different? I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**Yume Ookami**: But I couldn't help it! I just had to do it, Plot made me! And you still got your WTT, didn't you? ^_^ Besides, I'm using this to bribe you.

**Ananomous**: Thank you!

**Cheap Libertad**: I'm working on the first chapter, I swear! Just let Jen get off my back. Anyway, I'm glad that you're liking this, and no, I don't mind if you make Youko gothic! I want my piccies! ::Drools::

**Candace**: I agree. Botan can be very intelligent and observant at times and a lot of writers don't give her enough credit.

**Xen003**: Thank you!

**SweetKaori**: ::Blushes:: Aw, shucks. Here's an update!

**allin656**: Thank you! Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon **Thief!**.

**DeityofRoses**: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it! The reason it reminds you of another fic is because my two inspiration fics were **Cipher** and **Shroud of Deception**, both on my favorite list. Check 'em out.

**Dark Chobit**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Okay, I'm continuing!

            Okay, time to review once more you guys! ^_^ Tell me what you think!


	3. Caught!

Alright! Chapter three, up and running. Thank you **Cheap Libertad**, my beta reader and the chaotic goddess of the immortal chiggers of doom. I salute thee.

Good news, all! **Raven Sin** has agreed to write lemons for both this fic and Thief!. Thank you **Raven Sin**!

~*~

Botan stared into Lord Hijimoto's green eyes and felt the blood drain from her cheeks. Koenma was in the middle of Youko Kurama's territory. Completely unawares. Without any kind of weapons to defend himself.

She held back a small groan. This was just her luck.

"What should we do?" Her eyes filled with tears and she looked pleadingly at Hijimoto. He frowned thoughtfully at her.

"I mean, we can do something, right? You'll help us, right?"

Hijimoto glanced once more at the map, his frown deepening. Botan fidgeted, feeling panicked. If Hijimoto didn't help… If she didn't get there to warn Koenma…

"Please." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "Please, Lord Hijimoto. What am I going to do? Can **I** help him? Will **you** help Koenma-sama?"

Lord Hijimoto looked back up at Botan. He regarded her solemnly for a moment, then reached out and gently wiped away the tear that was slowly sliding down her face. He placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Hush, little ferry girl. There's no reason to get so worked up. You had been traveling through Youko Kurama's lands for three days before you came to me, and nothing had happened to you in that time. Don't cry. I'm going to help. It will be alright."

Botan immediately felt relieved. Lord Hijimoto seemed a very capable demon, and if he said that it was going to be okay, then she believed him. She smiled up at the demon lord through tear-blurred eyes.

"Thank you! So, what are we going to do?"

"We? **We**, my lady, will do nothing. **I** shall go to Prince Koenma."

Botan glared menacingly at the demon.

"Excuse me? No. I'm going with you whether you like it or not. I've been working for Koenma-sama longer than I can remember and he means a great deal to me. I'm not going to stay behind if there's even the slightest possibility that he's in danger!"

Lord Hijimoto sighed and leaned back in his seat. He looked pensive for a moment. After a moment he nodded his consent to her. Botan grinned triumphantly and relaxed enough to stop her nervous fidgeting.

"We shall need to leave as soon as possible. I don't think that anything has happened to Prince Koenma yet, but I don't want to leave him without any real protection for much longer. I shall assemble a guard to accompany us." He looked up at Botan and smiled gently at her.

"That will take a little time. While I am making these arrangements, you will sleep."

Botan opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off as Lord Hijimoto continued.

"You need to rest. I can sense that your spirit energy is drained. If you are going to lead us to Koenma, then I want you as powerful and awake as possible. Now then, I shall summon someone to take you somewhere you may rest. When we are ready then I will come and get you."

Botan regarded him suspiciously. He sighed.

"I promise."

Botan smiled at him.

"Alright then. But you'd better not forget! Because I have the map and a flying oar. I'll just catch up with you if you leave me behind. Then you'll be stuck with me anyway!"

Hijimoto laughed. 

"Indeed, I dare not risk your wrath. I shall wake you when the time comes." He turned and pulled a rope. Botan could hear the sound of a gong. Soon, the door opened, and the nervous boy from earlier walked in. Hijimoto rose from the couch and faced him.

"Take this young lady to my room. Then run to guards and tell them that their Lord wishes to speak with them."

Hijimoto turned back to her, and motioned for her to stand and follow the boy.

"It should take only a few hours, ferry girl. Sleep well, and sleep deeply." He then took her hand, and after he bowed, kissed it and walked off.

Botan blinked in confusion until the boy cleared his throat. She turned her gaze to him, and smiled apologetically.

"Follow me miss, if you please." Botan nodded absently and allowed him to lead her away.

~*~

Koenma sighed as the fire crackled before him. He stretched and winced as his sore body was strained. No one really noticed how much work traveling was until they started doing it themselves. He looked over his shoulder at the oni's, most of who were still stalking around the camp, sending glares in his direction.

He shrank back at a particularly hostile glare from George and turned back to the fire. This was getting a little ridiculous. How long were the ogres going to be angry with him? He was really starting to feel lonely, with all this hostility directed toward him. 

Koenma turned to look once more at the onis. They pointedly ignored him. He stuck out his lower lip and pouted like a two-year-old. Koenma turned to his tent and stomped moodily toward it, deciding to try and sleep until the ogres got **over** their attitudes.

He flopped onto his cot and sucked furiously on his pacifier while glaring at the ceiling. 

He hoped Botan was okay, wherever she was. And he hoped she was receiving better treatment than himself at the moment.

Koenma felt his eyes begin to drift slowly shut, and didn't fight the sleep as it dragged him under.

~*~

Youko Kurama bared his teeth and glared. He was beginning to get **extremely** impatient. He'd been waiting for the past couple of days to kidnap the boy prince, and the opportunity to do so had continued to escape him.

He growled, low and under his breath, his tail bristling slightly. If he weren't so persistent, he would have given up a few hours ago and gone back his cave to rest and feed. But he didn't want to let this group out of his sight.

Youko heaved a sigh as he rested against a tree. Luckily the night was warm, and he wasn't uncomfortable. But he didn't enjoy spending all his time spying on a spoiled little princling. He was most anxious for some kind of distraction to come along so he could just grab the brat and be done with it.

Kurama's silver head leaned back against the tree and he closed his eyes in rest. He continued to stay alert to his surroundings, even as he dozed, and taking notice of the thick fog that was slowly rolling in with the coming dawn.

~*~

Botan woke up as someone gently shook her shoulders. She blinked and sat up quickly, almost bumping heads with Lord Hijimoto.

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly. He just smiled at her.

"It's alright, little ferry girl. Now, I promised that I would wake you when it was time to go. Are you ready?"

Botan hopped down from Lord Hijimoto's enormous bed and slipped her geta back onto her feet.

"Yes!"

Lord Hijimoto nodded approvingly.

"Well, then. Let us go."

He led her through the palace gate, where a squad of twenty or so guards waited.

"This is the escort. We are ready to follow you, ferry girl." 

Botan nodded solemnly and put out her hand, palm up to summon her oar. As she situated herself, she turned to look at Lord Hijimoto.

"How fast are you willing to travel?"

"We can travel quickly. As quickly as you may lead us."

"Are you sure?"

Hijimoto smiled serenely at her.

"I am."

Botan rose slowly into the air and took up position at the head of the line of demons.

"Go!" Called Hijimoto, and Botan went, quickly raising herself further into the air and taking off in the direction of Koenma's camp.

After a few moments, she looked up to see how well the men were doing. Botan was surprised to find them keeping up with her, even though they were following on foot. She grinned. They would make good time tonight. She was glad.

~*~

Kurama jumped to his feet, his ears twitching as he picked up the distant sound of many people making their way toward the camp. He knew they weren't his men. They would never be so loud. He leapt up into the tree he was standing under to get a better view of the surrounding area.

And there he saw it, coming toward the camp was a group of maybe twenty men, wearing the uniform of Lord Hijimoto's guards. He narrowed his eyes and watched them approach.

~*~

Koenma blinked himself awake and looked groggily around. He could swear he heard something approaching… He walked outside and was immediately swallowed by the thick fog. He looked around in confusion, unable to see anything beyond five feet away from away from him.

He called out for George and stumbled toward where he thought he saw the profile of the oni. As he moved toward it, he caught movement from the corner of his eye, he turned toward that instead and saw the figure of a tall and dark demon looming toward him.

Koenma paled and stepped back. What was going on? He saw other demons making their way toward him through the fog, and he backed farther and farther away. Was he being attacked? He tried to call for George again, but in his fear and confusion he tripped over his own feet and fell backward. As he lay helplessly on the ground, he saw a being bounding toward him from out of the fog. The creature seemed to blend with it, hardly discernable from the thick, white air. The only thing Koenma could truly make out were its eerie golden eyes.

~*~

Botan flew through the thick fog toward the camp. She noticed Koenma come out of his tent and look around, confused. When he saw Lord Hijimoto, he began to back away in fear. Botan hurried to get to him, and explain to him what was going on. She angled her oar toward the ground.

~*~

Youko's molten gaze took in the situation. There was blinding fog, there were soldiers. Koenma was on his own and he was afraid. He watched as Koenma clumsily fell to the earth as he tried to get away from the forms of the guards. Youko grinned to himself. Now was the opportune moment. He leapt out from the trees and moves swiftly toward the fallen prince.

He noticed Koenma blinking confusedly at him as he moved softly closer. But nothing was going to stop him. Nothing was going to save the prince now.

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama it's okay! Don't be afraid, they're friends!" 

Youko looked up, distracted. That was the voice of the ferry girl. He grit his teeth and bolted toward the princling.

~*~

Botan raced toward Koenma, who was now distracted by something else. She called out to him as she came in for her landing.

"Koenma-sam- oof!" She collided with something. Hard. Botan tumbled off of her oar and onto something soft. She looked up and was surprised to see a face looking curiously back at her. His gold eyes were wide with surprise and his silvery ears were perked up in alert. His long, silver locks brushed gently against her face. He was holding Botan, having caught her when she ran into him and fell off of her oar. She blinked at him. 

"Who-" But she was cut off as Lord Hijimoto came bounding out of the fog toward them.

"Don't move, ferry girl!"

The man holding her tore his gaze from hers and glared at Hijimoto, gnashing his teeth.

"Botan? Is that you?" Koenma finally saw her and was raising himself from the ground. He moved toward her, but was stopped by Lord Hijimoto.

"Don't go near them! Don't you recognize who that demon is? That is Youko Kurama!"

Koenma and Botan both started. Botan looked up at the man who continued to hold her closely. He was frowning at Hijimoto and Koenma. She gingerly tried to remove herself from his grasp. Immediately his intense eyes were upon her.

"Don't even try it." Botan froze. Youko blinked slowly at her and then turned back Hijimoto and Koenma.

"What? He's got Botan! Botan! Hey, you! Put her down!" Koenma stepped forward once more but was again stopped by Hijimoto.

"Don't be a fool, Prince Koenma." Hijimoto eyed Youko apprehensively. Kurama gazed coolly back.

"Put the girl down."

Kurama smirked and looked down at Botan.

"Well. I was after prince Koenma, but you seem to be just as valuable. Shall we?" Botan didn't have time to ask him what he was talking about, before she knew it he was speeding away from the camp, clutching her tightly in his arms.

~*~

AN: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know it was rushed, I **know**! And I'm sorry. But I wanted to get to the good stuff! Forgive me.

 Wow, fifteen reviews! You guys really like this so far! Well, I'm glad! As usual, thank you to these people who reviewed:

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Thank you! Here's the update!

**DeityofRoses**: Did you like them? They're such good fics… 

**Yume Ookami**: ::Backs away:: I warned you! I **told** you of my schedule! Don't hurt me!!! And Lord Hijimoto isn't taking anything over except the bedroom, so don't worry.

**Cheap Libertad**: You know everything that's going to happen! Don't give away me secrets!

**lobsterblue22**: I LOVE your name. Love. I love K/b's too. Especially Youko/Botan, but there aren't any around! Here's and update for you!

**AzureDrgoness**: Okay, here's some more!

**Amanda**: Ah, no more suspense! Here's what happens next!

**Lady Nightshade**: Thank you, Lady. I appreciate it!

**Amber Myst**: Well, thanks! Here's another update for you.

**Harpygirl*91**: Thank you!

**Frith**: Yeesh, Frith! Are you trying to see how big you can make my ego? My fanfics are hardly addicting. And I'm still looking for your update! I hope this chapter answers the questions about who the captive is!! ::grins::

**Anonomous**: Thank you! I certainly do try to keep them in character…

**PassionateAngel**: Eh heh, Botan's trying to keep the peace, man! Ah, here is some Youko/Botan interaction! ::Grins::

**Sarah**: Very well, then I shall inform you when I update this fic as well! Now I feel guilty, this one's kind of a cliffy too.

**The New Girl**: Here's the update!


	4. Questionable Comapany

            Well… Hello folks. Sorry, I normally try to update this on Wednesday, but I had finals to study for! So you get it today. Be happy.

            Thank you **Cheap Libertad**, my lovely and talented beta reader.

            Are any of you guys into Inuyasha? Like Sesshoumaru/Kagome's? Like weird, twisted plots with angst and humor? Read **Cheap Libertad**'s new fic, **Six Underground**!!! Go do it!

            ::Shameless plug::

~*~

            Botan didn't know where they were going. Mostly because she'd buried her head in Kurama's shoulder as soon he raced of with her. She was too afraid to look up, but she could feel, from her position in his arms, that they were going fast. Very fast. Faster than it should possible for anyone to travel by themselves, let alone with another person in tow.

            And the ride was smooth. Although she knew that they were traveling through a thick forest with thousands of trees to dodge and boulders to hop over, she hardly ever felt jostled. If she hadn't been so terrified, she would be enjoying herself immensely.

            After all, how many girls got to brag about being carried through the forest by a beautiful fox demon? Not many, she was sure.

            Soon, Kurama began to slow down, eventually stopping by a stream. With their close proximity to each other, Botan could hear him lightly panting, and she felt somewhat relieved to know that he was at least affected by the swift journey in **some** way.

            Even after they had stopped, Botan refused to look up, and she would not unwrap her arms from around his neck, or untangle her fingers from his silver locks. She was shaking terribly and though she tried to stop, she couldn't help but to think of all the horrible stories she had heard about the great thief, which made her even more nervous.

            After walking for a few minutes, Kurama leaned over and placed the deity gently on top of a boulder, reaching up to remove her hands from his hair, and wincing slightly as he felt a few strands pull loose. He stepped away and regarded her curiously.

            She had her knees pulled to her chest, and her arms wrapped around herself. Her head was bowed and she refused to look at him. He noticed that she was trembling violently and delicately arched an eyebrow in amusement. The girl was already terrified of him, and he hadn't really done anything yet. 

            He cleared his throat and waited for her to look at him. She didn't move. Kurama chuckled lowly.

            "Ferry girl. Look at me, please."

            Botan shook her head and curled into herself as much as she could. Kurama began to feel annoyed. He had expected her to fear him, of course. He was the greatest thief in the three realms, and he **had** just kidnapped her, after all. But this was ridiculous. She was acting as if he had just slaughtered her family in front of her, or something. He narrowed his eyes.

            "Why are you so afraid? Look at me, ferry girl." He demanded.

            Botan couldn't stop herself this time. His light voice was musical and somehow comforting. Slowly and irresistibly, she felt her gaze drawn too him. Her eyes started at his waist, where she noticed his silvery foxtail was slowly swaying back and forth, then her gaze traveled upward. Over his powerful torso and toned chest. His arms were crossed. Finally, her eyes met his, and she noted the bemused _expression on his face, as one of his ears swiveled slightly in her direction. He was ethereal, shining with his own silver aura. Beautiful. Though she should have expected that. He was described as such in the stories.

            Kurama, for his part, had decided to take this time to size the girl up himself. He hadn't been able to get a good look at her when he was observing the camp, only taking the time to notice that she was attractive and leaving it at that.

            She was finally facing him, somewhat more relaxed than a few seconds ago. Her face was drawn and pale, her hair disheveled from the trip through the wood, and she was biting her lip in a worrisome manner, but she **was** attractive. Lovely, in the unconventional way. An innocent sort of beauty that he found himself appreciating. Most demon women had that seductive charm that this woman didn't seem to posses. It was different, and he liked it. Youko could appreciate beauty, after all. He was a collector of jewels and flowers, he knew much of aestheticism. 

            "Was that so difficult, then?" He asked her, as he sat down beside her, a respectable distance away for he could still smell her fear.

            Botan regarded him for a moment, then shook her head slowly. Kurama smiled.

            "Good. Now the first part is out of the way. As you may have assumed, you shall be my guest for some time. It would be convenient for me to know your name. We shall both tire of  'ferry girl' very quickly, I imagine."

            He was nice. Or at least, he seemed that way. Botan knew it was just his charm and that she shouldn't, she really **shouldn't**… But she could help it. Slowly, she began to relax in this demon's presence. 

            "It's Botan, sir."

            Kurama inwardly sighed with relief. From her initial appearance and attitude toward him he'd been expecting a fight. He smiled in a gentlemanly manner.

            "Botan." He said, as if tasting the word. He let it linger between them for a moment, as he looked thoughtfully off into the distance. He turned back to her.

            "I like it. It's suits you for some reason. Does it mean anything, where you come from?"

            Botan began to feel nervous again, under his hot, molten gaze. She unconsciously flinched away from him.

            "It's a type of flower. A peony." 

            Kurama smiled genuinely at her. 

            "A flower? I am rather fond of flowers, myself. Well, now I think I like your name even more, little peony."

            Botan smiled hesitantly at him. 

            "Excuse me, sir-"

            Kurama waved a hand dismissively, and cut her off.

            "Don't call me that please. It makes me feel old. You may call me what everyone else does. Kurama."

            Botan smiled gingerly.

            "Ah… Kurama-san…"

            He looked at her inquisitively.

            "Er… How **long** do you plan to keep me as a… a guest? And um… What would you have me **do** during my… uh… **stay** with you?"

            Kurama frowned. Here he was, trying to keep the conversation light, but apparently this girl was all about business. He regarded her solemnly and leaned back upon his elbows. As soon as he'd stopped smiling, the sedating effect of his aura ceased to work on her and she began to feel increasingly nervous.

            "Well. That depends, Botan." He said, in a clipped tone. "First, I must take you back to my base. Then, we must wait for the rest of my crew to return. After that, I must send Prince Koenma my demands. For your sake, let us hope he complies. If and when he does, then I shall return you to him, unharmed." He shrugged. "As for what you shall do while you reside with me… That is entirely up to you. Although…" He turned and grinned licentiously at her, "I'm sure **I** could think of a few things that would keep you busy." He watched in vicious amusement as Botan paled further and drew away from him, as far back as the boulder would allow her. He cocked his head to one side. "No? You're sure? Well, then. We'll find something else."  He chuckled to himself at the animal like fear in Botan's eyes. Beautiful eyes too. All purple, like a sunset. Or an amethyst. 

            "Well. I think that we have rested long enough. Are you ready to travel once more?" He stood and held his arms out to Botan, a malicious twinkle in his eye. Botan didn't move.

            Kurama sighed and leaned over to take her up in his arms again. At first, Botan tried to keep from touching him anymore than was necessary. But then he took off, and she yelped in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck once more, and burying her head in his shoulder. Kurama chuckled darkly and began to move faster.

            ~*~

            Koenma was in a state. His hair and cloths were tousled. His tent was a mess. There were papers **everywhere**, and he was pacing back and forth. Every now and then an oni would wander by and he would stop pacing to yell harshly at it, sending it scurrying away in tears.

            Lord Hijimoto sat on a crate at the end of Koenma's tent, somehow managing to look graceful and well kept, despite the mad appearance of everyone else. He watched in mild amusement as Koenma abused anyone who got near him.

            "Prince Koenma… I think you should calm down now."

            Koenma glared at Hijimoto and continued to pace, sucking furiously on his pacifier.

            "Calm down? Calm **down**? I can't calm down! The best ferry girl I've been assigned in the past five hundred years has just been kidnapped my the most famed thief ever to have lived!"

            "I **know** what happened as well as you do, Koenma-sama. But look at the bright side. It could have been you that Kurama carried off."

            Koenma considered this for a moment, then felt incredibly guilty.

            "What are you talking about? It would have been better if he had taken me instead! Botan would be safe."

            "You are wrong. It is better this way."

            Koenma turned violently and viciously jabbed a finger toward Hijimoto in an accusatory manner.

            "You don't care about Botan at all! You don't care that she's in the hands of that… that… **demon** who could do all kinds of things to her!" Koenma flung himself down on his bed and began to moan.

            "Oh, what did I do, Botan? I should never have dragged you on this mission! I should have made you stay home! Why were you so **insistent**?" But Koenma knew why he had let her come. He couldn't refuse Botan anything, and look where it had gotten her. Gotten both of them.

            Lord Hijimoto coughed delicately from his crate.

            "You are wrong, Koenma-sama. I **do** care about the fate of the little ferry girl. However, should the worst happen, **she** is replaceable. **You** are not. Do you see what I mean?"

            Koenma sighed miserably.

            "To **you** she may seem replaceable. But to **me** she is not." He stuck out his lower lip and commenced to pout.

            Hijimoto frowned.

            "Do you hold some sort of affection for the girl, Koenma-sama?"

            Koenma blushed.

            "Wha-? No! Of course not!" He glanced furtively around to make sure no one was listening.

            "I see."

            "It's just… She's a great ferry girl! Do you have any idea how long it would take to train another girl to be as good as Botan? A long time!"

            Hijimoto cocked an eyebrow. Koenma laughed nervously.

            "Anyway, what are we waiting around for? Why aren't we out there looking?"

            Hijimoto leaned back.

            "We have no idea where Youko's base is. Do not fret, Koenma-sama, when he is ready to negotiate, he will come to us. Until then, we should not work ourselves into a state." He looked pointedly around the tent, his gaze lingering on scatted papers and broken boxes. Koenma grinned sheepishly.

            "I see. I apologize for my behavior, Lord Hijimoto."

            Hijimoto nodded graciously.

            "I accept your apology Koenma sama. I suggest that, while we wait for Kurama to bring his demands, we retreat to my palace, where you may at least rage in peace."

            Koenma accepted happily.

            ~*~

            Kurama finally stopped in front of a small cave entrance. He set Botan on her feet and kept his arms around her waist to steady her. She quickly extracted herself and moved away from him. He frowned. And they had been making such progress too.

            "Welcome to my humble home, Botan. I hope you enjoy your stay with me." He watched as she looked around. There wasn't much to see on the outside. Just more forest. She turned back to him, looking curiously beyond him and into the mouth of the cave.

            "Is that where you live?" She asked uncertainly. He nodded.

            "It doesn't look like much, does it?" He asked her, leaning against one side of the entrance.

            Botan shook her head. Kurama laughed.

            "At least you're honest. But I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, once you see the inside. Follow me." He turned and walked in, listening carefully until he heard the footsteps of the deity behind him.

            ~*~

AN: Well… That about does it for chapter four! I hope you guys liked it. Even though it was short. Before you all attack me with a big stick, I reiterate: **finals**!!! Okay? A perfectly **valid** excuse for my laziness… Yes indeed.

            As usual, thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Broken Hope**: You should really read them, they are **way** better than my stuff. Anyway, I'm flattered that you make time in your busy schedule for my fics! I'm really sorry about your computer, by the way. Now I'll never get the next chapter. Ah, well. I hope you eventually find a way to solve your problem. How did you like the Kurama/Botan interaction this chapter? Since you've been looking forward to it, I hope it wasn't a disappointment.

**Yume Ookami**: awww, Jen! I'm flattered. Even though I didn't update WTT… Heh… I know you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Anyway… Love you!

**blonde fox**: Here's some more then! Uh, hopefully, the good parts started with this chapter.

**The New Girl**: Wow. By the time that I post this, I will have already updated Thief!. Amazing, isn't it?

**Amanda**:  Thank you, and here is your update!

**Cheap Libertad**: You just like laughing at me. I know it's true! You still want Hiji-chan? Even though he's a prick, sorta?

**lobsterblue22**: I hope I updated before your brain went Kaboom with all the suspense. Anyway, I know the fic you speak of, and I LOVED it! I was so mad that the author never finished. ::Sigh:: Ah well. I promise to finish mine, does that make up for it somewhat?

**miyako14**: Thank you. Okay, I updated already!

**Hedi Dracona**: Well, here it is dear!

**PassionateAngel**: Hijimoto **will** play an important role in this fic. And he's dead sexay to boot. Yes ma'm. Don't worry, I'm not neglecting Thief! By writing this fic as well!

**Lady Nightshade**: I'm glad you think so.

**Sarah**: ::Blushes:: The best K/B fics? I don't know about that. Take a good long look at some authors like Diana-Jae, Raven Sin, and Frith and then tell me what you think. Anyway, here is the next installment. I hope Youko is sexy enough for you! XD

**KitsuneGirl**: Okay, okay! Here's an update!

**Fireblaze**: I didn't have any intention of **leaving** it like that! That's why I updated! Anyway, thanks for the review, and I love K/B's too!

**Dark Chobit**: Thank you! By the way, I love your name. I **love** chobits! I'm on the fourth manga right now. It's so cute!!! Anyway, I'm sure **I** wouldn't have minded if Kurama decided to pick me up and run off with me in his arms… ::Le sigh::

**SweetKaori**: Thank you, your enthusiasm is overwhelming! If I were a novelist I would give you a copy of my book before it hit the shelves. That way you wouldn't have to sleep outside the bookstore. I'm just nice like that. ^__^ Anyway, I shall be sure to send you an email letting you know that I have updated.

**Carol**: Okay, I did!

                                                Okay dears, it's time to review again!!! 


	5. Revelations

                Howdy! Okay, here's the deal: I've been on vacation, right? So that's why I've been somewhat negligent in the fic department lately, right? Well, I'm home now, and I have bad news… I'm grounded from the Internet. Yup. Actually, I'm sneaking on right now to post this. But, I'm going to have to relate the news to all you loyal fans that updating from here on out could be somewhat sporadic. Luckily, I live up to my pen name and am both sneaky **and cunning. Also, my parents think I'm stupid, which really helps me out. They think I don't know how to plug the dsl cable back in. Puh-lease. Anyway.**

                You should all praise me. 

                Oh, **and you should all bow down to my beautiful and talented authoress/beta reader buddy, ****Cheap Libertad, who has a new fic up and out! Another Inuyasha beauty, so all you Inu fans, go read it!**

                But I digress…

                ~*~

                Botan entered the cave after Kurama, a safe distance away from him. That way, she could keep an eye on him while she looked around.

                There wasn't much to see at first. It was just a dark, damp, solid rock tunnel that led downward. It became very steep at one point, and Botan slipped on the wet stone floor. She slid forward a few feet, arms flailing, before she began to fall backward. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the painful impact with the stony ground, but it never came. She raised her eyelids slowly, and instantly focused on a pair of amused golden eyes, staring down at her.  Botan became aware of Kurama's arms, once again, around her waist. She idly wondered how many times tonight she would end up in this position, with Kurama's arms wrapped securely around her.  In the few short hours she had known him, it seemed that she hadn't been able to go five minutes without being in Kurama's embrace. Granted, he **had** been carrying her off, so it was only natural that he'd be holding her. Actually, she was grateful that he had carried the way he had, bridal style, and not thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes or the like. It showed some consideration at least. And he didn't **have** to catch her when she was falling, that had been a nice gesture as well.

                Actually… How had he managed to catch her in the midst of falling? Kurama must be quicker than she had originally thought, because he'd been quite a distance ahead of her when she'd slipped. Her attention was brought back to the present as she heard a light chuckle come from her savior, who was still leaning over her, and amused smirk gracing his features.

                Botan blushed and looked away from his laughing eyes.

                "Thank you." She muttered, not sure if she'd said it loud enough for him to hear to hear her. But apparently his hearing, like his speed, was also excellent.

                "Not at all. I suppose I should have warned you that this passage is slippery." He released her from his arms, where she slid into a sitting position. She was about to rise, but Kurama kneeled down next to her and gently took her left foot into his hands. He lifted it up slightly to examine her footwear, and Botan's kimono slid back a ways, revealing some of her slender leg. Botan blushed, but Kurama didn't seem to notice. He let go of her foot and looked back up at her. 

                "Those geta hardly have any grip. They're fine for walking around on palace floors, but for this passage I suggest you take them off. Going barefoot would much easier for you here." He watched Botan's face and noticed her reluctant expression. "Unless, of course, you'd rather I carried you everywhere. That would also ensure that you would no longer slip." He chuckled darkly at the startled glance Botan sent his way before quickly taking off her geta and socks.

                They rose to their feet, and Botan began to follow Kurama through the passage once more. To her chagrin, the going was much easier now that she was barefoot and able to grip the ground with her toes. 

                Suddenly she noticed a light ahead, and saw the passage would soon lead into a large cavern. When Kurama stepped into the room, he turned back and waited for Botan to catch up. When she too, entered, he smiled at the expression on her face. 

                Botan looked around her in amazement. The cavern was large, though not as big as she had originally imagined. There was a huge fireplace in one corner, which lit the entire room, and was surrounded by chairs and sofas and pillows, and Botan guessed it was probably the place where Kurama's men hung out. What amazed her, however, were the vast amounts of **treasure** that occupied the room. From wall to wall and stacked almost up to the high ceiling above were all kinds of gold bars, jewels the size of her fists, crowns, gilded weapons and furniture, trunks filled to brimming with gold coins and jewelry, beautiful statues and yards of silk. In one corner she could even see several silk screens and a large collection of kimonos that had been draped over them.

                "This," Kurama's sensuous voice brought a dazed Botan back to reality once more, "Is the common room. Excuse the mess. Those items have not yet been inventoried and they are out here until they can be recorded into the log book and organized into their places in the treasure room."

                Botan looked at him incredulously.

                "This… This isn't the treasure room? You mean… You have **more?"**

                Kurama nodded and waved a hand carelessly, indicating to the piles of contraband. 

                "What you see is only a small percentage of what my men and I managed to acquire on our last raid."

                Botan felt her jaw drop. This was more treasure than she'd ever seen in her **life, and here Kurama was talking about it as if it were only a morsel. She suddenly felt deeply disgusted.**

                "You… I can't believe you!"

                Kurama looked taken aback by her outburst. He quirked and eyebrow.

                "Excuse me?"

                Botan glared, her hands on her hips, having dropped her geta and socks to the floor.

                "I can't **believe** you! **Look at all this treasure! Most ****Lords don't see this much wealth in their lifetimes, and yet here you are talking about in the most casual manner! And you say that you have a… treasure room, or whatever, full of this stuff! And yet you want **more**?! You kidnapped me to get more gold, didn't you? I just… Can't believe you. How could someone be so… **Greedy**? Don't you have enough?"**

                Kurama's expression throughout her tirade had become darker and darker. His eyes narrowed as he returned her glare. Botan held her ground and maintained the eye contact, but when his face broke into a malicious grin, she couldn't help but flinch away. Kurama slinked over to her, forcing her to back against the wall. He stood over her, the firelight behind him lending his silhouette an eerie glow.

                "It's true that I am rich beyond any in this realm." His voice had become low and soft, even though he was standing close to her, Botan had to strain to hear him. "And I suppose it **would** surprise you to hear of me talking so lightly of this treasure you see behind me, as you are unaccustomed to the amount. Though to me, it means very little." 

                Youko took a step closer, he was almost touching her. He leaned down slightly, and Botan felt his silky hair slide over her face and shoulders. She licked her lips nervously. Kurama smirked at the enticing action. 

                "Greedy? Yes. I suppose I am. That is, after all, why I became a thief. Enough? It is never enough. It will never be enough. I am insatiable."

                He leaned down even more, until their noses were almost touching. 

                "You are correct, I **did** kidnap you for more gold. Did you know that I actually intended to kidnap Koenma? Had I managed that, then no amount I asked for would have been too much. As it happened, you prevented me from capturing my prey. So I took you instead. You had better hope that you are worth a good deal of gold, little ferry girl. If it turns out that you aren't, then I shall have no use for you. Perhaps I'll have to kill you."

                Botan paled drastically and felt her knees weaken. She began to slide slowly down the wall, her eyes still locked with Youko's. From her angle, she could see the dangerous flash of his canines as his grin widened. She had not taken the time to consider death as one of the possible outcomes of this situation. Although she was a ferry girl, and an escort of souls, her body was alive. If she were killed, her soul would go back to Reikai, and she would receive a new body and still maintain her job. That was, if everything went well and her soul could **find its way back to Reikai. Ferry girls where few in numbers that were assigned to the demon realm, it was entirely possible that none would ever come for her soul, should she be killed. And she **knew** she'd never find her way back herself. She was hopelessly lost as it was, in her physical body. How much more disoriented would she be if she were dead? **

                Youko knelt down in front of her, he placed his forefinger under her chin and lifted her face to his once more, leaning in close enough to kiss her. His voice was barely a whisper.

                "That was very disrespectful, Botan. I had expected more of a Reikai ferry girl. I hope that you will do me the favor of holding your tongue next time a remark like that threatens to slip out."

                He stood once more, pulling her up with him. He could smell her fear. She smelled like prey. Kurama closed his eyes and calmed his animal instincts. He could not afford to harm her, yet, and if he could not use physical means to keep Botan in line, he would keep her afraid. Too afraid to question him. He allowed Botan to cling to him until she could regain her equilibrium. She then pulled away from him of her own accord, backing away, her eyes darting about, looking everywhere but at him. Kurama frowned. He wanted her afraid, not **terrified. He sighed minutely. He would just have to give her time. He turned once more, looking over his shoulder at her.**

                "If you would, follow me. There is still more to show you."

                He waited while she clumsily gathered her geta and socks, taking note of her shaking hands and pale visage.

                Youko felt a trickle of guilt at scaring the girl. He told himself that he'd make up for it later in some way. He began to walk away, relieved when he heard the patter of Botan's feet behind him.

                ~*~

                Koenma was in the process of tucking his last few possessions into the box in front of him. There were only a few things left to pack. He put a stack of his workpapers into a bag, followed by that stupid map. He turned and stared despondently at the last item on his bed.

                He was worried about Botan. Desperately so. He wanted to get her back, and would do **anything it took to do so.**

                Hijimoto had guessed at the reason. He could still hear the words from their earlier conversation.

                "… Do you hold some kind of affection for the girl?"

                Koenma had blushed. "No! Of course not!"

                That had been far from the truth. In all actuality, Koenma held quite a bit of affection for Botan. It was fair to say that he was in love with her. Had been for a few years now. But he'd been reluctant to admit it to her.  It had never seemed to be the right time, and he was afraid of rejection. 

                Not, he huffed, that rejection was a major **possibility** or anything. Because… who could resist the affection of a godling? Of the prince of the dead? No one.

                But he was also her boss, which made the situation even more awkward.  When he finally told her that he loved her, he didn't want her to feel **obligated** to love him back, just because he was in charge of her. That wouldn't be fair to either of them.

                But the longing for her had finally gotten to him, and he had decided to tell her and to…

                Koenma lifted the small box on his bed and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful, extravagant ring resting on a silken pillow. 

                … Ask humbly to have her hand in marriage. 

                He admired the ring for a moment. Only the best, for the future princess of Reikai. He sighed and closed the box, placing it into his pocket. He stood and walked to the tent opening, lingering there for a while.  

                Koenma was going to ask her after the peace treaty had been signed between himself and Lord Hijimoto. It would have been a festive atmosphere, the perfect time to proclaim his love and pop the question.

                But now… Now Botan was in the hands of a despicable demon. Who knew **what the depraved Youko thief would do to her? Koenma felt the beginnings of panic and helplessness. He could only do as Lord Hijimoto had said, and wait until the thieves contacted ****him. Searching for their lair would be futile, no one had found it in a thousand years.**

                So he could only wait. And hope that when Botan was returned to him, she would not be harmed in any way.  

                It had the potential to be greatly romantic, actually. Botan, afraid and desperate, in the hands of thieves. Koenma riding in on a white steed to save her. Or, riding in on George, since he didn't actually **have** a 'white steed'. He would pay the ransom and Botan would come running to his arms, and once she was safely with him, and had calmed down from her terrified hysterics, he would confess his feelings and offer her the ring. And she couldn't possibly say no then. After her ordeal she would surely come to realize that she felt the same for him.

                In fact, she was probably longing for the safety of his arms at this very moment. Koenma blushed guiltily. He felt bad, imagining her frightened like that. He truly did hope that she was okay. He frowned and looked out into the dense jungle surrounding his small camp.

                He would get her back. It was just a matter of time.

                ~*~

                Kurama had taken the time to show Botan around most of the lair, starting with the common room, and then the kitchen, then the main cavern with the hotspring that his men used. Kurama actually had his own private hotspring, and he told Botan that **that** would be where she bathed. He didn't want any of his men catching a peek of her. Then he showed her the dining area and the library, next the hall where the mens' quarters were. She was not to go down there under any circumstance, he told her.  Kurama noticed Botan's tired gate and he could hear her stifling yawns when his back was turned. 

                Kurama turned to Botan, regarding her intently. She had calmed down from the earlier event in the common room, and was no longer trembling or avoiding eye contact with him. Youko was surprised to realize that he was glad.  He watched as Botan blinked sleepily up at him.

                "Come." He said. "You need to rest. Follow me."

                He led Botan to his own room, and closed the door behind them as she followed him in. 

                Botan set her geta and socks down, then looked around curiously. She knew she shouldn't be surprised at all the opulent pieces of treasure scattered around the room, but she couldn't help her eyes widening at the sight of it. The pieces here where even more rich and beautiful than the pieces she had seen earlier. She noticed a large area in the corner that she assumed was the bed. It was a huge downy mattress, covered in rich silks and coverlets, with large pillows at the head.

                "This is where you will be spending most of your time I imagine." 

                Botan turned toward Kurama, listening, but not commenting just yet.

                "This is my room. The hotspring I mentioned earlier is through that door."

                Botan stared at him incredulously. 

                "What? I'm sharing a room with you?"

                Kurama snorted.

                "It's not as though we have any guest rooms in the lair. This would be the best place for you."

                Botan shrugged and began to look around again. There was no use arguing with him. And she really didn't want another confrontation **anyway. Not after what happened earlier.**

                Botan noticed an archway in the far wall. There was no door, only a flap of silk covering it. There was an ethereal glow coming from behind it. Botan took a step forward, then stopped hesitantly and looked at Kurama. He was watching her, an unreadable expression on his face. She gestured toward the archway.

                "What… Is in there?"

                Kurama smiled serenely. 

                "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

                Botan stared at him for a moment longer, then walked toward the silken curtain. She pulled it back and stepped inside the room, not noticing Youko follow her in. 

                What Botan saw made her stop in her tracks. Her jaw dropped. She let out an involuntary gasp.

                It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. An underground garden, filled with the most spectacular plants and flowers. Some of the flowers were so tall that they reached the ceiling. Botan took a step forward, surprised to suddenly find herself splashing in a cool, rushing brook. It was an underground stream, she realized. She jumped nimbly over it to get to the garden. She stopped next to a large blood red flower and reached out to touch it. 

                Suddenly a hand reached out to grab her.

                "No!"

                But he was too late.

                ~*~

                Kurama watched Botan's eyes fill with wonder as she looked upon his masterpiece.  He saw her go for the garden, but was to charmed by her expression to remember the danger. 

                He had bred most of those plants to kill. And they attacked anything that came near them, except for himself. 

                He realized that as Botan reached out to gently touch the flowers.

                He sprang into action, leaping over the spring and reaching for her hand, to pull her away.

                "No!"

                But he was too late. 

                ~*~

                Botan touched the silky petals of the flower, and looked up at Kurama in confusion.

                "What?"

                Kurama watched in amazement as his plant leaned into Botan's caress. It hadn't attacked her. It showed no signs of **wanting** to attack her.

                "… Nothing…"

                Botan pulled her hand away, and was surprised to find the flower leaning toward her, butting her hand the way a dog would, wanting to be stroked once more. She gasped.

                "**Moving flowers!"**

                Suddenly all the plants in the garden leaned in toward Botan, gently touching her hands, face and shoulders. Some of the shorter plants reached for her ankles. Botan giggled as they brushed softly against her.

                Kurama was shocked. His plants had **never** reacted in this manner toward **anyone** besides himself.

                Botan reached out and touched each plant in turn. She turned to Kurama, a confused expression on her face. 

                "But.. I don't understand. Don't plants need sunlight?"

                Kurama gestured absently toward the walls, Botan glanced over. That's when she noticed the strange light was emanating from them. She stepped closer, the plants following her movements.

                "Glow worms? Wow! Millions and millions of them!" She turned toward Youko once more. "Are you saying that these plants live off of the light of these worms?"

                Kurama reached out to caress his plants, which had turned to him after Botan had stepped out of reach.

                "Yes. I bred them to be able to live off of their light."

                Botan grinned. "That's amazing!"

                Youko smiled softly at her. "You like it here, then?"

                Botan sat down amongst the plants and, for the first time, smiled genuinely at Kurama.

                "Yes. I do. I love it. I've never seen anything so amazingly beautiful in my life." She looked at Kurama and asked shyly, "Will you tell me about your flowers?"

                Kurama smiled genuinely as well, and sat down next to her. He began to explain to her about each flower and it's purpose. All the while gazing at her in wonder.

                ~*~

                Whoo hoo! Youko is **so** damned sexy… I hope I'm conveying that. I want him to be sexay, yet… Still dangerous… Yes. So, am I getting that across? Also, don't you think it's adorable, Kurama's reaction to how his plants respond to Botan? So cute! Speaking of cute, Koenma. Yeah. Isn't he adorable with his little scene where he's obsessing over Botan? Aww! 

                One question though… What do you guys think is going to happen next? Eh? What? 

                As usual, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed the last chapter:

**miyako14**: Thank you, and I shall!

**PassionateAngel**: Ummm. Well… Yeah, I guess he was nice… But he was kind of mean in this chapter, wasn't he? In that sexy way? But at the end he was all sweet again! Aww! And, hey! I'm flattered that you have me on author alert! I'm so undeserving…

**Frith**: Frith my love! I miss you so! I wish that I could pet some of **your glorious plot bunnies… Come back to K/B! It needs you! And of course I recommended you! You're eons ahead of me in writing talent. Anyway, tell me: Is Youko Kurama sexy dangerous enough while still having that touch of sweetness that only Botan can bring out? I suppose that's a complicated question to ask, this early on in the fic… Sorry about that!**

**Hedi Dracona**: Thank you! ^__^

**psychopath143**: Thank you, and here's an update for you!

**Lady Nightshade**: Thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Do you find Youko's character difficult to write at times? He's very different from Shuichi…

**Sweet Kaori**: ::Grins:: Nah, you don't frighten me with your enthusiasm! I welcome it! I feed off of it! Yum, fan-love! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't email when I updated Thief!, but I honestly didn't have time. I will email you guys this time though, I promise!  Anyway, you have successfully pumped my ego to the size of Alaska. Thank you.

**KitsuneGirl**: I couldn't agree with you more!

**The New Girl**: :: Cracks up:: Your review was hilarious! Don't tell Kurama, but sometimes I like to think of myself in Botans shoes… Especially in this story! Lucky girl…

**Amanda**: Thank you, and I will try!

**AnimeBunny**: Well, I'm not trying to make him especially nice… Hopefully you got to see some of his dangerous side in this chapter.

**Yume Ookami**: Thanks for the emails, Jen! I love you. Even if I didn't write any of WTT this break… I'll do it tomorrow! ::Smiles nervously::

**Dark Chobit**: I know, I'm so jelouse of Botan! **I** want Kurama to carry **me** off like that! ::Le sigh:: And you hit the nail on the head! Oh yeah, Koenma's got more than just a little crush! Good for you for picking up on that! As for Chobits, I read the first two, couldn't find number three, and my dear **Cheap Libertad gave me the fourth for Christmas. And I'm going to say that while it's still ambiguous as far as Chi and Hideki go, I'm going to go for a yes. They will definitely end up together. Not to spoil anything for you, but the lunkhead finally realizes that the picture books are about him and Chi, unfortunately, when he finally notices that, Chi is… Wait. I'm giving too much away! Sorry. Anyway, they ****have to end up together! It's by ****Clamp for god's sake!**

**Harpygirl*91**: Thanks!

**Rose Jade**: Well… Um… Thanks, I think… This story and Thief!, are **very different… Maybe Thief! Is more to your tastes? **

**Ryuu Ie Mizishi**: Well, now you know a little more!

**Apryl**:  Don't you feel privileged? You got to read this even before my beta reader! Holy Moose! And of course their shall be more Kurama/Botan from me. As for the whole college/party thing… You're my only friend on the Missouri/Kansas side… So, I'm assuming that **you will be throwing these parties?**

**RSMB**: Hope this is too your liking! 

**LivEviL**: ::blushes:: Heh, thanks! ::Blushes and hides::

**Babog**: Thank you sir… Er… Ma'am? Eh.. Um, thanks!

**Cheap Libertad**: Why are you so hard on poor Koenma? Huh? He's cute! I will give you that Kurama **did sound like a hotel clerk… Oh well. Hey, you lick Hiji-chan aaaaallll you want! He's yours. His beautiful, bastardish self. Actually, I'm to harsh on him. He's not ****that bad.**

                Okay folks! Review time again! Yay! Tell me what you think! ^__^ 


	6. Contemplations

            Hello readers! Here is the next chapter to Captive! Yay! Actually, I'm posting it without sending it off to my lovely beta reader first, but I just wanted to get it out there quick like. Anyway, enjoy!

            ~*~

            Botan awoke the next morning feeling warm and contented. She smiled languidly and burrowed deeper under the soft blankets, rolling over and stretching lazily, then snuggling up to the warm pillow beside her.

                        Botan opened her eyes slowly, trying to fight off the sleep that her body still wanted so desperately. She wasn't… In her room, she noted with surprise, nor was she in the tent that she slept in whilst traveling with Koenma. She was in a… was it a cave? On a mattress that lay upon the ground, covered with luxurious coverlets and pillows, one of which she was currently curled up against.

Which, now that she thought about it… Couldn't be a pillow, could it? Because… Because it was too hard, and too **big**, and it was radiating it's own heat.

            Botan's gaze drifted upward, and locked with a golden stare.

            Everything came flooding back.

            ~*~

            Youko had been awake for an hour, but had been unable to make himself leave the bed. Normally, he didn't have a problem getting out of bed on time, but this morning… This morning there was a beautiful deity sleeping peacefully next to him, not an arms-length away. He wanted to reach out and brush away the lock of hair that fallen to cover her eyes, but resisted. Instead, he allowed himself to watch her sleep. After all, wasn't it his job to keep an eye on her? 

            That excuse in mind, Youko didn't feel as guilty about watching her so closely.

            When Botan began to stir, an hour later, Kurama didn't move. He watched as she rolled towards him and stretched, his eyes widening in surprise when she moved right up next to him, and sighed- her warm breath dancing along his collarbone. Youko smiled minutely. The ferry girl was completely unaware of what she was doing, but that didn't mean **he** couldn't enjoy the feel of her supple form pressed so close to his.

            So he did.

            And when Botan opened her eyes and began to look sleepily around the room, he had to bite back a smirk of amusement.

            Then her eyes locked with his, and he was struck –as he had been yesterday afternoon- by the beauty of them, the purity. A deep and flawless purple, all he could think of to compare them too was an amethyst- or perhaps a lavender sprig. And they spoke volumes. Even now, he could see her emotions flashing through them at a rapid pace.

            Botan jerked away from him

            ~*~

            She blushed in embarrassment as she quickly scooted away from the silent demon. She couldn't believe she had just cuddled up to Youko Kurama- or that he hadn't pushed her away.

            Botan adverted her eyes from his intense gaze, choosing instead to stare at edge of the blanket that covered them both.

            "Sorry," She muttered, bringing her hands up to her face in a feeble attempt to hide her flushed cheeks – a gesture made much to late, she realized as Kurama smirked at her.

            To her relief, he deigned not reply, or to show that he had even noticed. Instead, he rose into a sitting position, the blanket sliding from his shoulders to reveal (to Botan's further embarrassment) a naked and rather spectacularly toned torso. 

            Botan blanched, she had never seen so much bare flesh on a man before. Well, to be fair, there **weren't** really any men around to **see** half naked (not, mind you, that she **wanted** to see any!) where she worked in the palace. Besides Koenma – who was her **boss** for goodness sake, so he didn't really count. And other than him, there were only onis like George (whom she most **definitely** never wanted to see naked. Eeew.). So needless to say, Botan was extremely uncomfortable by Kurama's blatant display of skin. Her hands moved from her enflamed cheeks to cover her eyes, and she moaned softly, feeling somewhat distressed. Through the cracks between her fingers she was unable to stop herself from watching Kurama quirk an eyebrow in her direction before tossing the blankets off of himself before getting gracefully out of the bed. 

            She pulled her hands away from her face when he turned to face her, and noticed (for no reason really) how smooth and tamed his hair looked in the morning – in comparison to her own tangled, wild mane.

            "You may use the hot spring this morning if you wish. I have some business to attend to elsewhere in the lair. Do **not** leave the room. I will be back in an hour or so to get you."

            Botan flinched under his cold stare and icy tone. All their intimacy from the garden last night seemed to have faded with the moonlight.

            She sat up and tumbled clumsily out of the bed, not hearing Kurama's amused snort at her antics. She took that moment to notice that her Kimono had been removed, and she was now in the simple white underdress. She blushed deeply, searching the room with her eyes until she spotted her kimono in the corner. She picked it up and looked ruefully at it. Her poor kimono. It was in a state. Crumpled and looking sadly neglected, even after she shook it out. Botan noticed that it was filthy as well – it hadn't been washed, after all, for three days, and was beginning to look the worse for wear. Her obi was in the same condition. She took them both into her arms and took a step toward the room that housed the underground hot spring, but stopped. She turned hesitantly around – an embarrassed expression on her face. She cleared her throat.

            "Er, excuse me… Kurama?"

            Youko was watching her intently.

            "Yes?"

            Botan shuffled her feet.

            "Um… I'm going to wash my kimono, and I need… I need something to wear while it's drying. Do you have something I could…?"

            Kurama went to chest in one corner of the room, and opened a large chest. He pulled out one of his white overshirts and handed it to her. She thanked him and hurried toward the springs.

            ~*~

            With Botan otherwise occupied, Kurama (now fully dressed) took the opportunity to check the contraband still stowed in the common room of his lair. He hadn't actually been present on the last raid, and wanted to make sure that the most valuable items had already been placed in the vault.

            He approached a pile of gold coins and reached for the paper that lay conspicuously on top – left there by Kuronue, no doubt. 

            Kurama checked the list, and smiled with satisfaction when he read the notes that Kuronue had made in the margins. Notes addressed to Kurama; to ensure him that the most important items **had** already been tucked safely away in the vault.

            Kuronue was always in charge of inventory. As Kurama's right hand man, he had his complete trust… Well, more of Kurama's trust than anyone else anyway.

            It wasn't that Kurama didn't **trust** the other men who worked for him, it was just that honor among thieves (especially **his** thieves) was rare. And Kurama preferred to either oversee everything himself, or leave things in the hands of his capable partner.

            He tossed the parchment back onto the golden pile and wandered over to one of the large chairs in front of the fire, flopping carelessly down onto it.

            Actually, his men were expected back anytime between today and tomorrow. He hoped that when the returned, in tow would be sacks of valuables. Kurama's eyes began to sparkle greedily at the thought of golden baubles and priceless jewels piled at his feet.

            ~*~

            Botan sank gratefully into the hot water of the springs, completely submerging herself in the warmth. She hadn't been able to bathe for a while now, and she could feel the three days layer of grime melt from her body.

            Botan scrubbed viciously at her scalp, ignoring the pain that it caused her. All she wanted was to rid her long hair of the dirt and tangles and hopefully restore it to its normal luxuriousness.

            When she was done with her own bath, she wrung out her hair and quickly donned Kurama's long shirt. It looked like a swaddling sort of dress on her slim form, but Botan was to busy to notice as she now began to scrub her pink kimono clean.

            She couldn't believe her situation. She hadn't had enough time alone to really spare herself much thought since she'd flown off to Lord Hijimoto's castle up until now. But now she was alone – with no distractions but the gentle bubbling of the spring and splashing sounds as she washed her kimono.

            She had been abducted – kidnapped – by one of the most feared demon in Maikai. Kidnapped because of Kurama's insatiable desire for riches. Botan had seen the cache of items that were awaiting their final resting place in the middle of the lair, and the fact that Kurama had expressed his want for **more**… Well, she was beginning to think that he was a kleptomaniac.

            And he might possibly be bipolar too, come to think of it. One minute he's charming and polite and the next he's threatening to kill her.

            This morning was another good example. 

            Last night, in the garden, they had sat companionably together, side by side, while he had told her about his flowers. And she, though interested, had eventually given into the temptation to lie down in the soft grass – she had been so tired! The last thing she remembered then was the wonderful feel of the springy earth beneath her, the delicate aroma of the flowers surrounding her, and the soft, melodic voice of Youko Kurama dancing through the air. She knew she must have drifted off then, the next thing she remembered she was waking up in Kurama's bed… snuggled against him even!

            He must have carried her back to his room and stripped off her kimono – all without her waking up! And although she was embarrassed, Botan couldn't help admitting that it had been a very… **sweet** gesture.

            And yet… He'd been so cold with her this morning! Was he angry at her for falling asleep while he'd been lecturing? Maybe he just wasn't a morning person.

            Botan wrung out her kimono and stepped out of the room containing the hot spring into Kurama's bedchamber. 

            There was no fire to place her kimono before in hopes to dry it, and nowhere to hang it. Botan was reluctant to put it on the ground somewhere, so she continued to hold it though she could feel it dampening Kurama's shirt.

            She glanced around the room. No Kurama. Surely it had been an hour by now? He had told her not to leave the room, but he wasn't here and the prospect of hanging around his bedroom didn't appeal to her.

            Botan bit her lip.

            Since… Since he wasn't there… Maybe she could go…? Not out into the rest of the lair, of course. Botan had no delusions of escape for the moment – she knew that she would become hopelessly lost in Kurama's expansive underground home in minutes. 

            No, no. What she wanted to do was visit the garden! And surely there was no harm in **that**. Besides, since it was **connected** to Kurama's room and nowhere else, couldn't it be considered as **part** of it?

            She took a tentative step toward the silk covered entrance, and then paused listening with guilty expectance for any sounds of footsteps coming toward the room. It was silent. Telling herself that she was being paranoid, Botan took a deep breath and walked purposely toward the door, pushing the white silk cover to one side.

            ~*~

            Koenma stood in one of the many gardens that occupied Lord Hijimoto's palace grounds. This particular garden – full of, to his chagrin, peonies – was attached to his chamber, and he had stepped out to take a break from brooding over Botan. Unfortunately, being surrounded by her namesake really wasn't helping. 

            Koenma had spent a restless night; first traveling swiftly to Hijimoto's palace, then (once he had been given a room) sleeping fitfully, his rest plagued with fevered dreams of Botan and plight.

            Upon awakening, he found that his mind refused to think of anything else.

            Koenma sighed and rubbed his thumb over the centered jewel of the ring he had planned to propose to Botan with. He wondered how she'd spent the night. Was she locked in some dungeon, cold and frightened? Had Youko Kurama – beast that he was – **do** anything to her? Had he forced himself - !

            Koenma shook his head before the thought could finish. He refused to consider that anything like that could happen to his Botan. 

            … But… In his subconscious, he **was** worrying. Botan was **very** attractive, as any hot-blooded male could see. And Youko **was** a hot-blooded male. Hopefully, however, he was a **blind** hot-blooded male. Hopefully, he'd be to busy lusting after the money he'd receive in ransom to lust after… well, anything else.

            Of course, knowing Youko's reputation in both gold and women, he wasn't sure whether that was reasonable hope or not.

            ~*~

            Kurama entered his room, carrying a few items for Botan.

            She… wasn't there.

            He almost panicked, but immediately he knew where she had gone.

            The garden.

            He pushed pass the silk covering and stepped silently into the room beyond. As he had suspected, she was there, sitting among his killer flowers and stroking their petals shyly as they leaned toward her.

            She looked beautiful.

            "I thought I told you not to leave the room."

            Botan jerked in surprise, turning toward him with a guilty expression on her face.

            "I… I thought, since this is connected to your room…" Her speech faded and she blushed, her lovely purple eyes drifting from his own to stare at the ground, biting her lip regretfully.

            Kurama said nothing, but he walked toward her, nimbly jumping over the small stream to kneel next to her. He dropped the things he had been carrying into her lap, noting that she was clutching her soggy kimono – which in turn was drenching the shirt he had loaned her.

            "What's this stuff for?"

            Botan's light voice brought his attention back to the matter at hand. In Botan's lap, he had deposited an ivory brush with a golden handle, a gilded mirror, and a pair of simple white slippers (thin soled and light, like the ones Kurama himself wore).

            "I thought you might like to brush your hair. I noticed how incredibly tangled it was when you woke up this morning."

            Botan blushed, but she detected a teasing tone in his voice, and didn't take the comment to heart.

            "As for the shoes, I figured you'd need something to keep your feet warm while you're here, since your geta are out of the question."

            Botan smiled.

            "Thank you." Her voice was sincere, and she looked him in the eye. Kurama felt a tingle of… something. He ignored it. Instead, he pointed to her dripping kimono.

            "You realize by holding that soggy mess so close that you are soaking the shirt that you are wearing?"

            Botan looked down at the wet bundle in her arms.

            "Oh! Well, there was no place to hang it, and no fire to lay it down in front of…"

            Kurama cocked an eyebrow, and then stood up.

            "Well, we will remedy that. Come with me, Botan."

            Botan quickly slid the shoes he had given her onto her feet and gathered her other items into a neat bundle before she stood to follow him.

            When they entered his bedchamber he turned to face her.

            "That shirt, by now, is as soaked as your kimono." He smirked at her. "I suppose I should chastise you for being careless, but I really don't feel in the mood." Kurama went to the chest and pulled out another shirt, handing to her and taking her things from her arms. He gestured toward a screen that occupied one corner of the room, where she hurried over to change.

            When she emerged from behind the screen, Kurama noticed for the first time how large the shirt was on her. He again rummaged through his trunk, this time pulling out a white sash.

            "Come here."

            Botan approached him hesitantly, and was surprised when his hands slipped about her waist, brushing against her sides and stomach as he quickly and neatly tied the sash into place. He stepped back to view her. It fit her much better, however… The slits on the side of the shirt happened to show quite a bit of Botan's legs. It was altogether distracting, though… not in an unpleasant way. He smirked to himself, then handed to her the mirror and brush. He took up the drenched kimono and shirt and walked out of the room, Botan at his heels.

            ~*~

            AN: Done! Yay! Now I can work on the next chapter of Thief!. So, how did you guys like this chapter?  I was surprised at how many of you commented on the flowers in the last chapter! I didn't think it'd get such praise! Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Oh, and for those who care to know, I'm doing well in my math classes so far, so soon I should be ungrounded and able to get on the Internet in an honest fashion! No more of this sneaking on stuff.

            As usual, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:

**miyako14**: Thank you!

**DarkAnimeChick**: Thank you as well!

**Hedi Dracona**: Thank you, I love it when my descriptions are good enough to get you guys to 'see' what I'm writing! I've accomplished my goal!

**AnimeBunny**: Thank you, and I thought the deadly flowers where a nice touch myself. And one **cannot** watch too much FLCL! I **LOVE** that anime!

**Frith**: Ah, my darling darling Frith! I **loved** the first chapter of your newest fic, and now I'm awaiting (with baited breath, mind you) for the **next** chapter! Ah, yes. I thought the flowers liking Botan was pretty damn adorable. And now you see that they **do** share a bed! Oooohhhh! The sexual tension is **killing** me! It would be almost too easy to turn this into a lemon fic where Kurama and Botan just shag constantly… Not that I've ever (or would ever for that matter) written that kind of thing. And yeah, I'm trying to make Kurama sweet, while still having him stay somewhat distant for now. And it's a difficult balance, let me tell you! Anyway, as always, thanks for your lovely review!

**Sarah**: Ah… You flatter me! No really. I'm like, turning bright bright red. But thank you! 

**Amanda**: Thank you, I'll try!

**KitsuneGirl**: Botan gets to have all the fun because she's the heroine! Go Botan! And thanks for the condolences. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**lobsterblue22**: ::giggles:: I know, I thought Koenma was really cute in the last chapter too, and even though I'm not really a Koenma/Botan fan I was almost tempted to write a short fic about the two! Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and here's the update you're begging for!

**Eunjung**: ::head swells to the size of Texas:: Stop inflating my ego like that! You'll turn me into a horrible person! As for your questions, 1) Yes, Kuronue **is** in this fic. I love him! 2) I don't think any of the Reikai Tantei are going to show up. This is before he met any of them. 3) Well… Yes. There **will** be a love polygon… Sort of… But it's no Fuushigi Yuugi! 4) Hopefully, the next update for **Thief!** Will be on Sunday. But with this grounding business… One never knows. This was supposed to be out Wednesday, but look! It's Friday. Oh, the erratic updates! Ah, I'm glad this gives you waffs. I'm getting giddy over it as well! Oh, one more thing. If you don't update **He said She said**… I'm going to hunt you down and chain you to your computer. Then I'll beat you with pillows until you start writing. Don't underestimate me! I'll do it! 

**Dark Chobit**: Ah… I'm probably never going to get the next manga, so when you do you must email me and tell me all that is happening! Yes, I like Charmed… But I'm not to fond of Page… She can get somewhat annoying. Phoebe's my favorite! Because she's the one I can relate to best. How about you?

**Fire Gemron**: Thank you!

**Ryuu Ie Mizishi**: Thanks!

**SweetKaori**: I hope your schedule calms down soon. I know how you feel. I'm sorry I didn't email you about the update. I'll go email you right now so that you know about **this** update! 

**Yume Ookami**: Ah, Koenma being cute but cocky… Youko being sexy, dangerouse, and flirtatious… It's a wonderful wonderful thing… Love you Jen!

**Lady Nightshade**: Yeah. We kind of have to work off of what **other** people have written about the character. It's difficult. Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm still looking for updates from **you** by the way! Get crackin'!

**Rose Jade**: Well, I'm glad you still like this fic. Thanks for the review!

**foxfiregurl1002**: Thanks. Don't worry about the romance! It's coming!

**ghetto person**: Thanks! Here's the update!

**Passionateangel**: I liked the flowers too. It was too cute! And I **loved** Koenma's little fantasy about Botan last chapter. Here's the update!

**Kore Yan**: Thank you!

                                    Okay lovelies! It's time to review again!


	7. Heat

            Ah, chapter seven. Goodness, this story is progressing quickly! 

            ~*~

            Botan silently followed Kurama down the dark, twisting passageways until he had led her into the common area of the cave. He artfully made his way to the fireplace, dodging piles of gold coins and overstuffed chairs that were in his way. Botan followed somewhat less nimbly, gingerly winding through the maze of treasure to reach him. She knocked over a small chest on accident, sending coins rolling out and into each other, making a soft, musical, "clink!" Botan blushed as Kurama looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

            "Sorry," She muttered, swiftly getting to her knees and sweeping the coins back into the box, her eyes steadily on the ground instead of Youko's face. When she was finished, she rose and cautiously approached the kitsune, seeing that he was skillfully arranging her kimono, obi, and his own shirt in front of the fire to dry out. She sat down as close as she dared to the fire, relishing it's heat upon her cool, wet flesh. 

            Kurama, finished with the clothing, moved to sit next to Botan, his knees brushing hers as he lowered himself by her side. He handed her the hairbrush and mirror. Botan tentively took them from him.

            Hesitantly, with a few glances in Kurama's direction, Botan began to brush the tangles from her flowing blue mane.

            The silence between them was starting to become unnerving. Botan cleared her throat, then winced as the brush caught upon a particularly large snarl. 

            "So…" Botan was unsure of how to continue. In fact she really wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She hadn't really thought this out. But Kurama was apparently waiting for her to continue, watching her inquisitively. Botan felt an odd smirk worm its way onto her features.

            "So. I remember you referring to your 'men', but I haven't actually seen anyone around here. Are they away or just very good at keeping to themselves?"

            Kurama was startled by her question. He hadn't thought she would be curious about the lack people running around his lair. He leaned back, resting his weight upon one hand.

            "They are away. In the middle of a raid. They should be back sometime soon though. I'd say between this evening and tomorrow."

            Botan nodded distractedly. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it quickly, biting her lip and beginning to brush furiously. Kurama could sense her sudden agitation and was curious to know the cause. Was it because she was afraid of the prospect of being soon surrounded by other thieves? Or was it… Something else? He watched her wince and fidget as she hit another group of tangles. Kurama gently reached out and took the brush from her hands. She looked at him startled, as he moved behind her and began to brush the tangles that she had been attacking.

            Kurama gently ran his hand and brush through the ferry girl's hair, relishing the feel of the soft blue strands. It felt as lovely as it looked and Kurama purred quietly in enjoyment of her silken hair brushing against his skin.

            His pleasure was somewhat impeded by the way she stiffened when he was this close to her. He could feel her nervousness washing over him in waves from her tense figure. Kurama sighed inwardly. Women were never this uptight around him, they preferred to swoon over his good looks and vie to get his attention. He had already tried placate Botan with a calming spell that he invoked through his aura, but it didn't seem to having much effect on the girl.

            Perhaps conversation would make her feel comfortable? 

            "You have a question for me." His voice was low and quiet, Botan could feel its vibrations throughout her being. She shivered under its tangibility, and the wonderful feel of Kurama's hands in her hair.

            "Yes… Well," She hesitated, still feeling nervous.

            "Ask," he prodded gently, "I promise won't bite." His tone had slight humorous inflection, but Botan almost rolled her eyes. After he had threatened to kill her yesterday, she had been – and would continue – watching very carefully what she said to him.

            "It's nothing. Never mind."

            Kurama had finished brushing the tangles from her hair, and softly lay the brush by his side. He suddenly felt very drawn to the ferry girl kneeling in front of him, facing the other direction. Very drawn indeed. She was timidly fiddling with the mirror in her lap, and biting her lip.

            A hot wave of lust washed over Kurama. He had no idea gestures so small and innocent could be so… enticing. He ran his tongue slowly over his lips. His tail began to sweep quietly back in forth. 

            He leaned slowly forward, until his lips almost brushed her ear.

            "Do not try to hide it from me… What is it you wish to ask?" His whispering breath tickled Botan's ear and she shivered slightly. Kurama's lips slid back into a sensuous smile, revealing sharp canines.

            "Well…" Botan stammered, feeling Kurama pressing closer against her. Had she seen the look he was giving her behind her back, she would have been frightened out of her mind.

            "Yes?" Kurama could not deny the excitement he felt, being close enough to almost touch her, feeling the heat from both their bodies radiating toward each other. He lifted his clawed hands, preparing to embrace her from behind.

            Botan's stomach grumbled loudly. Kurama's ears twitched and his tail stopped its exited lashing. His smirk slowly slid from his face.

            "When's breakfast?"

 Botan blushed and turned to face him, giggling with embarrassment. Despite the mood being killed, and Kurama's lust dissipating rapidly, he still had to admit that she was absolutely adorable, the way she was looking at him with that blush.

            He realized that she hadn't eaten for… Well, he wasn't sure how long. Not since she'd been with him anyway. He smiled ruefully.

            "I see I haven't been a very good host, you must be starving."

            Botan grinned. Youko got wearily to his feet.

            "Follow me."

            ~*~

            Koenma sat in the extravagant dining hall of Lord Hijimoto's palace, poking despondently at a plate full of eggs, toast, candied fruit and something else he wasn't to sure of.

            "Prince Koenma, might I suggest you eat that before it gets cold? You'll find that it tends to lose its flavor after so long."

            Lord Hijimoto himself sat across from Koenma, delicately dining on a bowl of candied fruit, a plate of Salmon already having been finished and carried off. Idly Koenma wondered how someone could stand **fish** for breakfast. Then one of Hijimoto's ears moved slightly and Koenma was reminded that his host was a panther demon, and probably enjoyed fish as much as any other member of the cat family.

            He pushed his plate away.

            "I'm not hungry."

            "It is unwise to starve yourself because of the current complications."

            "Current complications? This is my best ferry girl that has just gotten kidnapped by the most renowned thief in Maikai! I'm sorry if I've lost my appetite over it!"

            Lord Hijimoto sighed and leaned back in his seat, regarding Koenma with a look akin to annoyance.

            "Koenma-sama… There is nothing we can do at the moment. I suggest you try to go on as you do normally until there **is** something that can be done."

            Koenma shook his head.

            "When will they contact us for the ransom? You **said** that was why she was kidnapped – why he would have kidnapped me!"

            Hijimoto frowned.

            "I cannot say. She was only taken last evening. It may take a few days or even a few weeks before Youko Kurama decides to contact us."

            Koenma fidgeted.

            "How will he know where find us?"

            Hijimoto picked up his fork once more.

            "He saw me, I'm sure he knows who I am. I'm sure he could also ask Botan where to deliver his demands." Hijimoto shrugged. 

            Koenma's eyes narrowed.

            "You… You aren't taking this very seriously! You don't care!"

            Hijimoto's eyes flashed angrily as his features darkened.

            "Don't," he began, his voice low, "Presume to tell me how I **feel**, Koenma-sama. It is true that I did not know Botan very well or very long, but while I was in her company she showed great concern and courageousness. Concern for **you**. I haven't had time to tell you this, but when Botan came to me and showed me the map, I discovered you were in Youko's territory. Botan became extremely upset and worried for your safety, and she begged that we leave to get you at once. She is a wonderful woman, and I **do** feel her loss. Trust that when the time comes, I shall do **everything** within my power to get her back."

            Koenma sat back in his seat, humbled. He muttered an apology that Hijimoto waved away.

            "Don't. I understand your frustration and anger, I just wish you'd save it for your enemies and stop taking it out on either yourself or me. Now then, will you please finish your eggs? Or should I perhaps order some salmon for you?"

            Koenma blanched, but at the laughter sparkling in Hijimoto's eyes, he smiled.

            "No thank you." 

            ~*~

            Youko watched in morbid fascination as Botan devoured six apples, a loaf of toasted bread, a pint of water, and three oranges. She ate with the rapid pace of a starving person.

            Youko's ears and eyebrows twitched imperceptibly every now and again.

            "You really were hungry then, eh?"

            Botan popped an orange slice her mouth, chewing greedily while she nodded at him. She gulped down some more water.

            "Actually, I haven't eaten since I dined with Lord Hijimoto's concubines for lunch yesterday."

            Youko shook his head in amazement as he watched Botan polish of the rest of the oranges.

            When she was finished, she grinned widely at him and Kurama couldn't help but to smile wanly back. Botan frowned and looked at the crumbs and orange peels on the plate before her. She glanced sheepishly back at him.

            "You didn't… Want any of that… Did you?"

            Despite himself, Kurama began to laugh. He shook his head.

            "No. And even if I had, I would have been afraid put any part of my body between you and that food."

            Botan blushed, but grinned at him all the same, and Kurama felt his own smile widen.

            "Wow. I'm full now, thank you!" She picked up her plate and glanced around the kitchen area.

            "Where do I put this?"

            Kurama pointed to a tub in the corner where a pump stood. Inside the tub were a brush and a pile of dishes. Botan frowned.

            "Ech… No one's done dishes in a while, huh?" 

            Kurama went over and looked into the tub as well. 

            "Ah… The men tend to… disagree among themselves when it comes to dish duty. They say it's women's work."

            Botan frowned grimly. She reached out and began pumping water into the tub. Hot, steamy water poured out, strait from – she assumed – one of the hot springs in the cave.

            Youko watched her, and amused expression on his face. 

            "What are you doing?"

            Botan shot him an annoyed glance.

            "I'm washing the dishes of course. **Someone** has to be man enough to do it."

            Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. He watched Botan pick op a plate and scrub it with the bristly brush. When she was done, she rinsed it and began to look about.

            "Dishrag… Dishrag…" He heard her mumbling.

            She looked so damned **cute** standing there, in his shirt and sash, her freshly brushed hair hanging silkily down her back, her arms soaked up the elbows and holding a dripping plate in one hand and a scrub brush in the other that he… He just couldn't help himself. He picked a towel up from the pile in the corner and walked until he was right next to her. He looked down into her lovely purple eyes, the ghost of a smile gracing his features.

            "Let me help you."

            ~*~

            AN: Ah, and so ends chapter seven. I have to say, I LOVED writing Youko in this chapter… His lustfulness coming out and all… It was great. 

            But enough about what I think, what did you guys think?

            OH! And this fic has over 100 reviews already!! And in only six chapters! You guys like it, you really like it! ::cries:: Thief! Didn't start getting this much attention until about the tenth chapter. Anyway, it's time to thank all my buddies who reviewed the last chapter:

**Dark Chobit**: I have to confess, I was looking at your guys' fic… And then I saw it was K/OC… As much as I love you dearheart, I just **can't** bring myself to even look sideways at **anything** with OC romance as the main coupling… But I swear that if you wrote a Kurama/Botan fic, or Hiei/Botan or Koenma/Botan or, hell, I don't care, Kuwabara/Botan fic I'd be the first in line to read it. I think Pheobe's probably mostly everyone's favorite. Wasn't she like, one of the founders of the show?

**miyako14**: ::Blushes:: Sorry, I'm an AP English student, I can't write something semi serious **without** using big words. It's like an inherent trait from my mom or something.

**Eunjung**:  Heh, I re-read **He said She said** twice. Because I love it. And I loved the newest chapter, but you're leaving me hanging! I want to see Botan and Kurama meet!!! I know you set it up in the last chapter, but then… It ended! AH! So, I want more of your ficcie goodness! And once again, thanks for the compliments. It's for people like you that I write this stuff for anyway. Well, and myself too, of course.

**Hedi Dracona**: lol, thanks!

**PinkFlamingo22**: Thank you, thank you! I know, the idea of Botan waking up snuggled up to Kurama was just too much to resist! And that tingle? Well… It may have been indigestion. Or… It may have been… Nope, to early to say! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**DarkAnimeChick**: Thank you!

**Passerby**: Thank you!

**psychopath143**: Thank you!

**Tiineji Rin**: I can understand why you like **Thief!** better, it was the first fic you read by me. It has… Sentimental value. Though, I have to say, I think this fic is much more well written. And this fic is a bit heavier than **Thief!** too. But I'm glad you like it! And Fuushigi Yuugi rocks. I'm a Tasuki fan myself, though I'm also extremely fond of Nuriko (did you know that Nuriko and Kurama have the same Japanese voice actor?) and also Hotohori. But… I can't stand Tamahome… 

**Fallen Peony**: Okay, calm down! Here's the next chapter! ::grins:: And I'm waiting on the next chapter of **Damnable Angel**…

**KitsuneGirl**: Tell me about it… Ah, Botan, that lucky girl…

**Cheeto**: Hey! Glad to have you tuning in once more! I know what you mean about grades… Great job and keep up the hard work!

**Freeko The Penguin**: Yes! This does take place before Youko was killed and before he meets the tantei.

**Lady Nightshade**: Thank you, good luck on that epic!

**Chocogurl**: ::Blushes:: Thanks! I'd love to help you if I can, send me an email!

**Amber Myst**: Thank you, but AH! PlEaSe DoN't SiGn ReViEwS lIkE tHiS, iT rEaLlY hUrTs My EyEs. 

**PassionateAngel**: Aw, Koenma is so adorable, I love him and could never make him the bad guy in fics. But, I'm a heavy Kurama/Botan supporter, so you **know** who Botan's going to end up with in this fic. And yeah, Kurama is already caring about Botan, aint it sweet? They are just too cute.

**Frith**: Frith, you are silly. But I love that. Yes, I had fun doing the last chapter. This chapter as well. Youko is just so much fun to torture. Botan too. Ah, romance… ::sigh:: Well, hang on to that right arm, I'll do my best! Oh, and update your fic!

**Rose Jade**: Well, good, I'm glad you like them both. As for ideas… Eh… Depends on what kind of fic you want to write. Email me and I'll see if I can't help you somehow.

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: Hey! I need that Kurama for this fic! Heh, he truly is sexay… As for Koenma, well, I **want** you guys to like him. Because **I** like him. And he'll have a decent part in this fic. As for sadness… Well… We'll see, won't we?

**Kore Yan**: Thank you!

**Fire Gemron**: Thank you!

**Dunken**: Thank you! And, eh, Botans feelings toward Koenma are still to come!

**Yume Ookami**: Awww. Jen! Thanks sweet pea! I agree, Koenma **is** over reacting just a tad. Or, well, maybe not. He **is** in love with Botan, afterall. But I can't wait to see how you'll respond to **this** chapter!

**Seiyo-San**: Thank you!

**Sarah**: Heh, I update on the day you review. It's kind of funny! Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

                                                            Review time again, darlings!


	8. Hello!

            Well, hello folks! It's time for chapter eight! I bet you're all exited! ^_^ 

~*~

She was watching him again. He could feel it. Ever since he had begun to help her she had been sending him curious glances. Botan probably thought he was ridiculous – him, the greatly feared Youko Kurama, doing dishes. But he hadn't been able to resist…… Besides, he couldn't leave her alone, and what was he going to do? Sit there and watch as she did the dishes all by herself? 

Botan smiled minutely as Kurama carefully dried and put away the dishes she had just cleaned, a small frown upon his face. He looked so cute, with his brow furrowed like that. She didn't know how many women would ever have used the word 'cute' to describe the thief, since normally he was anything but – but at the moment 'cute' seemed to fit him perfectly.

            Aware of her scrutiny, Kurama turned to look at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

            "What?" 

            Botan blushed, embarrassed to be caught ogling the youkai. She flashed a false smile.

            "Nothing!" 

            Kurama's frown deepened, and Botan grabbed a large platter from the tub, shoving it towards him.

            "Um, where does this go?"

            Kurama blinked as water dripped from the platter onto his shoes, and he cast an annoyed look at Botan before taking it from her.

            "It goes in the China room." He sighed and pulled a fresh drying towel from the pile in the corner, "I'll take it." 

            Botan breathed a sigh of relief as he left the room. She felt suffocated whenever he was too close to her. She lifted a wet hand to her forehead and looked gloomily at the remaining dishes in the sink.

            How long was she going to be here? How long until she was back in Reikai where she belonged? Surely Kurama would want her out of his hair as soon as possible, especially once his men returned.

            Botan bit her lip and picked up a plate, turning to the jumble of cabinets behind her. Youko had been putting away the dishes, which one had he put the plates in?

            "You'll want to put that in the cabinet on your left."

            Botan whirled around at the unfamiliar voice. Leaning casually against the doorframe was a tall demon. He had long, streaming dark hair, and two beautiful black wings folded behind his back. He was swinging a ruby pendulum in one hand, and though his strange buckled hat shadowed most of his face, she had the distinct impression that he was smirking at her.

            The demon slowly straightened himself up and took a step toward her. Botan didn't move.

            "I've never known Kurama to bring a lover to our home and then have her do **dishes**."

            Botan smiled hesitantly at the playful tone of his voice.

            "I – I'm not his lover……"

            The demon lifted his head, allowing the candles to cast light onto his features. He was as beautiful as Kurama, but his dark coloring gave him a more roguish look. His dark violet eyes sparkled in amusement.

            "No? Then who, pray tell are you?" He lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

            Botan shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

            "My name is Botan, I'm…… I'm a hostage."

            The youkai looked genuinely surprised. 

            "A hostage? I wasn't aware we had any plans to **kidnap** anyone……" He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then his face broke into a grin. "How much are you worth?"

            "A good deal, I hope." Came the terse reply. Though, not from Botan. She and the demon turned to see Kurama frowning at them from the doorway.

            The dark one with wings laughed.

            "Come now, Kurama! Don't tell me you grabbed her **without **bothering to find that out?! That sounds like a mistake Yomi would have made."

            Kurama gnashed his teeth. "Don't be stupid. I **know** she is worth a decent amount. She's a ferry girl."

            The dark one turned to Botan once more. "Why, so she is!" He gave her an appraising look. "She's really very lovely, isn't she? Why, if she were **mine** I wouldn't pay less than five thousand gold pieces for her safe return!"

            Botan blushed as he grinned licentiously at her.

            "I'm Kuronue, by the way." He smiled and held out his hand. Botan looked at him uncertainly before reaching out to take it. Instead of shaking it, as she had expected him to do, Kuronue lifted it up, brushing his lips sensuously across her knuckles.

            Kurama growled jealously from the doorway, but it failed to elict a reaction from either Kuronue or Botan.

            "Delighted to meet you, Botan!" The chimera winked. Botan swiftly pulled her hand from his, blushing deeply. She muttered a reply, and shuffled a few steps away from him. She was very unused to such forward behavior.

            Kurama moved swiftly to stand beside her, and Botan felt a small amount of comfort from his heat and his presence.

            Youko frowned at Kuronue, who was still smirking at Botan.

            "Well? What's the report?"

            Kuronue finally gave Kurama his complete attention. "Oh, you'll simply have to **see** it to **believe** it, my friend!" He said gleefully, giving his pendulum a flick. He turned and walked out the door, pausing only momentarily for Kurama to catch up to him. They walked together down the halls, Botan a few pace behind.

            "So, enjoying yourself with the captive, were you?" Kuronue smiled at his friend.

            "What are you talking about?" Kurama snorted.

            "Doing dishes together, how sweet!" Kuronue crooned, eyeing the rag in Kurama's hands.

            Kurama blanched and dropped the rag quickly. "One word of this to the men –" He began threateningly, but Kuronue cut him off, laughing.

            "Don't worry, Kurama! But really now, Botan's quite a catch. How is she in bed?"

            Kurama frowned and glanced over his shoulder, Botan was behind them, but didn't seem to be listening to their conversation. In fact, she appeared to be in deep thought. He turned back to his friend.

            "I don't know." He admitted.

            Kuronue looked at him, surprised. "You mean she hasn't thrown herself at you and begged you to ravish her, yet?"

            Kurama rolled his eyes. "No, she hasn't."

            Kuronue let out a low whistle. "My, my. And how long have you had her?"

            "Almost a day."

            "And she's been able to hold herself back for this long? What will power!"

            Kurama frowned. "I don't believe she wants to even touch me. She's afraid of me."

            Kuronue shrugged. "All the women you've ever been with have been afraid of you, but that didn't stop them. Or you. In fact, I've come to believe that it's part of your appeal."

            One of Kurama's ears swiveled thoughtfully. "They were all demons. This girl is different. Can't you sense her innocence? Besides, I don't happen to find **her** fear appealing."

            Kuronue glanced at him. "You want her. I can tell."

            "I do. But it's only lust. I can control myself."

            "I know you can. But I've never seen you jealous before. Don't think I didn't catch you growling at me when I touched her. She didn't notice, but I did."

            Kurama's eyes flashed. "It is a strange thing, I admit. But I can handle it."

            Kuronue wanted to answer, but before he could they entered the common room.

            Botan's eyes widened.

            If the room had been crowded before, it was almost impossible to move through it now. Treasure blanketed the floor from wall to wall, and men were still bringing more in.

            Kurama's eyes sparkled greedily. Kuronue slapped on the shoulder.

            "Didn't I tell you? We made a killing!" 

            Kurama nodded. "Wonderful job. Was this all in one place?"

            Kuronue shook his head. "No, most of it was in the Lord's house, but the rest we got from the village he was protecting."

            Kurama grinned toothily. "I hope they didn't struggle much?"

            Kuronue shoved him playfully. "It would have gone a little smoother had you been there – who doesn't recognize and fear Youko Kurama? But it well, overall. We only had to kill perhaps a dozen before they cooperated."

            Botan's eyes flashed with pain and anger and she listened to the youkai. They had no respect for life, these people! She wondered  briefly who had been assigned to escort the murdered souls.

            " – but we should have it all inventoried by the end of the week." Kuronue turned to Botan. "And how long are you planning on keeping this jewel around, Kurama? Surely she's already missing her family and friends."

            Kurama looked at her thoughtfully. "I suppose…… There's no **reason** to keep her here long…… We'll send someone to Lord Hijimoto's tomorrow, with a demand."  Kurama reached out and slipped an arm around Botan's waist, turning her back toward the hallway and trying to ignore the way she tensed up in his arms.

            "I'm going to take her back to my room and keep her out of the way while we finish bringing in the treasure and sort through it.

            Kuronue nodded, and watched his friend lead the blue haired vision back through hall, before turning to the treasure once more, a knowing smile on his lips.

            ~*~

            George watched Koenma pace through the garden – he'd been at it for several hours now. 

            Koenma had been acting strangely ever since Botan had been abducted. Not, of course, that he himself didn't feel her loss, but his boss…… Wasn't he taking things a little far? Shouldn't he be doing something like…… Alerting Reikai of the happenings as of late? Getting started on the peace treaty?

            It was as if everything else had ceased to exist in Koenma's life when Botan was kidnapped. 

            He was worried about his boss. 

            Koenma's stride was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, expecting Hijimoto, or even a guard – but it was his oni, George.

            Koenma sighed. "Yes, ogre?"

            "I was just wondering, sir," the blue ogre began, looking worriedly at his master, "if you were okay?"

            Koenma frowned. "Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

            George shuffled his feet. "You've been acting oddly sir. I was wondering if you'd forgotten about **why** we were here to begin with…… And if you'd notified your father about…… about, about Botan, sir."

            At the mention of the deity's name, Koenma's calm expression shattered.

            "Why did you remind me?! I had **just** gotten my mind off – do you have **any** idea how worried I am?!"

            George stepped back in alarm. "I – I'm sorry Koenma-sama! I didn't realize –"

            Koenma sat down wearily on a bench and waved his hand at the distressed oni.

            "It's all right, I'm sorry I shouted." He let out a heavy sigh. "You're right, I **should** begin negotiations with Hijimoto, and I **should** notify father about…… about Botan."

            At Koenma's anguished expression, George began to understand. He sat down hesitantly next the prince.

            "You…… You really have some strong feelings for Botan, don't you?"

            Koenma nodded miserably.

            "And **that's** why you're over-reacting! Oh, goodness, and was beginning to think it was just all that paperwork catching up and breaking your fragile min-" He stopped when he noticed Koenma's glare. "Hehe! Sorry." He mumbled.

            "I'm **not** over-reacting! I just…… Well, fine. I happen to be **in love** with Botan, okay? I had **planned** on asking her to marry me while we were here. But then she got **kidnapped**. So, **excuse** me if I'm a **little** upset!"

            George fearfully eyed the panting godling. He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes sir, I understand completely now why you have been behaving so…… oddly – I mean, more than usual –" Koenma glared, George coughed, "Right. So, um. You're in love with Botan? Well, that's a great match! I can't imagine she'll resist you."

            Koenma puffed his chest out and preened.

            "Does she know how you feel?"

            Koenma deflated. "Eh…… Well, no. I never could bring myself to tell her. I was going to tell her I loved her **and** ask her to marry me while we were here."

            "Oh." George blinked. "Well. That's a little…… **sudden**, don't you think?"

            Koenma narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

            "Well," George began nervously, "I mean, she has **no idea** how you feel, right?"

            "No, I don't think so."

            "So, you're just going to spring all that on her at once? 'Hey, Botan, by the way, I love you, will you marry me'? Not really giving her a chance to be prepared."

            Koenma blinked. "I never…… Um, I never really thought about that."

            George stood up. "Well, you know, girls like to expect that kind of thing – marriage proposals I mean. Anyway, I need to get back to the other oni's now. Paperwork you know, an oni's work is never done." He turned to go back inside. "Even when he's on vacation." He muttered, walking away from his boss.

            Koenma sat on the bench, perplexed. How was he going to remedy **this** situation?

            ~*~

            Kurama led Botan into his room once more.

            "I'll bring you your things that we left in the common room in a while. In the meantime, **stay here**."

            Botan frowned and looked at the ground. "Yeah, sure. Just drop me off like I'm a piece of baggage." She muttered to herself.

            Youko's ear twitched. "What was that?"

            "Nothing. May I go into the garden?"

            Kurama hesitated. He knew his plants wouldn't harm her. She would be safe there, the flowers would look over her. He nodded slowly. 

            "Fine, but **don't** leave my chambers." He gave her a steely glare, "I wouldn't want any of my men to catch you wandering the halls, they're known to be…… somewhat violent."

            Botan shivered and frowned at the silver youko.

            "Don't worry. I have no intentions of trying to escape."

            He gave her small, cool smile. "Good. You seem to have some amount of intelligence, then." He whirled about and stalked out of the room, smirking. He could feel the deity glaring at him, and it gave him a small amount of pleasure to get a rise out of her.

            After he'd left, Botan sighed and flopped onto the bed that she and Kurama had shared the night before – and would probably continue to share until her ransom had been paid.

            She didn't understand him at all, one minute he's charming, the next he's giving her thinly veiled threats. Now that his men were back, Botan couldn't help but to wonder if things were about to get worse for her.

            She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, shutting out all light. The only sound she could hear was that of her own breath. 

            Botan slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

            ~*~

            AN: Well, how's that for chapter 8? Kuronue has finally come into the story! Whoo-hoo, I like writing his character. There's so much one can do with him, considering we know almost **nothing** of his personality from the show. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

            Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**miyako14**: Well, this chapter was mostly dialogue, so there were very few big words. I hope it was easier to understand!

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: I want you to know that after reading your review, I'm forcing my friend **Cheap Libertad** to draw a picture of Hiei dressed as a nun. And I blame you. I'll email you the picture when it's done! Oh, and thanks for giving Kurama back, I really need him! If you'd like, you can have Kuronue when the fic's over.

**Kore Yan**: Thank you! I'm sorry this got out so late, but I was grounded and all.

**Hedi Dracona**: Yes m'am!

**Ryuu Ie Mizishi**: Thank you, I shall!

**Dark Chobit**: I feel guilty, I **still** haven't gotten around to taking a look at your fics! But I've been grounded, so I have an excuse. Oh, **do** please write a K/B! We need more! And yes, Tasuki is the best, he and Nuriko. You know who else I love? Suzaku. I know we don't see much of his personality, but he's just so damn hot. Anyway, isn't it interesting that Kenshin and Kurama have the same voice actor, and they look almost the exact same? O_O But yes, Nuriko also has the same voice actor. 

**Crescent Venus**: I love a good Youko/Botan too, but no one else seems to be writing them at the moment (Why?! They're such a great couple!). I know, I had the mental image of Youko in a frilly pink apron. Kawaii! Well, Kuronue saw what was going on, but he won't tell anyone.

**neoltoma26**: Thank you! Actually, I'm not **against** the Koenma/Botan pairing, I just prefer Youko/Botan or Kurama/Botan. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Passerby**: Thank you!

**foxfiregurl1002**: Well, Botan is just kind of afraid of Youko. She also finds his emotional swings disconcerting, and I can't say I blame her!

**Seiyo-san**: ::Giggles:: Thanks! I loved that part, just when things were about to get hot and heavy!

**DarkAnimeChick**: lol, well, not quite yet. Be patient! I promise it'll come.

**Mourning Fox**: ::Blushes:: Awww, shucks! I'm flattered. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Freeko the Penguin**: lol, thank you!

**Lady Nightshade**: Well, no, he won't go into heat in **this** story, but I **am** working on a lemon where he does. 

**Fire Gemron**: Sorry I ended up taking so long to update! And as you can see, **yes**, Kuronue **is** in the fic.

**Kari Ishikawa**: ::Blushes:: Thank you! I know, I **love** the idea of Youko swishing his tail……

**psychopath143**: Heh, I agree! I think I'd be drawn to Youko loooooong before Koenma. But then, that's probably just us, ne? ;)

**SweetKaori**: lol, thanks, you live up to your name. Sweet! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Sarah**: Heehee! Everyone seems to like that, I know I did! Yeah, poor Youko, he's not used to woman resisting him in any way. I'm not sure he knows how to deal with Botan.

**PassionateAngel**: I thought so. But he's so self-conscious! But it was cute, wasn't it?

**DarkAngelB**: lol, thanks!

**Thale**: Well, thank you! I'm glad you left a review, I love knowing what my readers think! 

**Darling Chii**: Thanks! Actually, Youko can be very difficult to write, I want him to be sexy and cool, but **too** romantic yet. It's hard to find that happy medium! 

**Luci-chan6**: I am the **worst **at spelling! Thanks for letting me know the errors. Anyway, I'm glad you like this! Actually, I think it's more well written than Thief!, but I love both my fics about the same.

**Deity of death1**: ::Blushes:: Thank you!

**DeityofRoses**: 'sokay. Anyway, I'm still looking forward to your next update! You're fic with Youko as the matchmaker is good too, I want updates!!!

**Rose Jade**: Oh, I'll keep an eye out for your fics!

            Thanks you guys! Time to review again! ^_^  


	9. A treat

            Hello loyal fans! Yes, it **is** an update! I'm sorry I've been extremely busy lately – what with going to Florida for a choral competition and all. And my computer is being stupid again. I have to replace a dll file that got eaten somehow. Until then, I have to use someone else's computer. Blah.

            Oh, thanks **very** much to my lovely beta reader and good friend **Cheap Libertad**, who I see I've been neglecting to mention as of late. Anyway, happy reading!

            ~*~

            Botan opened her eyes slowly, giving a lazy yawn before stretching and sitting up in Kurama's bed, pushing off some of the lighter covers that she had pulled securely around herself. The nap had been refreshing and much needed. It seemed that in sleep she could get a slight reprieve from the anxiety gnawing at her in the pit of her stomach. Not to mention the fact that it gave her something akin to an escape from the frightening Youko Kurama who never seemed to be far from her side.

            Botan looked blearily around the room, shaking her head to clear it of sleep's lingering effects. Her mind felt wooly and she moved slowly from the bed, standing up and walking clumsily over to the door. She opened it, listening. She could here the sound of many voices some distance off, but she didn't care to test her luck trying to find them on her own. Besides, even if she **did** manage to find the common room – and the exit from this whole labyrinth - she didn't like her chances of getting out without being noticed by about, oh…. Two hundred or so of Kurama's men. She sighed and shut the once more, leaning her back against it and closing her eyes for a moment.

            She yawned again, putting her hand to her mouth and lifting her eyes to the ceiling. She idly wondered what time it was. That was the thing about this place; being underground you never could tell whether it was day or night. 

            Botan wandered into Kurama's garden, the eerie light of the glow worms soothing to her senses. She skipped over the small stream and settled herself in the midst of the huge flowers – which immediately began to lean toward her, brushing softly against her skin in a gentle fashion. Botan smiled wearily and stroked the flowers like she would a cat, watching in fascination as they curled delicately around her fingers and arms for a moment, before retreating out of her reach – only to do it again.

            Botan grinned at the game, but even the delights of Kurama's living flowers couldn't distract her for long. She was a ferry girl, used to soaring through the sky on her oar – to feeling the sunshine on her face, the starlight upon her skin. The wind tangling through her hair… Botan frowned. She'd been underground for a while now. A day at least, perhaps more. She was beginning to feel trapped and suffocated in this stony prison.

            Botan gasped as a sudden wave of claustrophobia hit her. She closed her eyes as the room began to spin.

            'Stupid Botan!' She chided herself, 'If you'd just stopped dwelling on it! Now you've made yourself panic…'

            She lay down weakly on the soft grass, closing her eyes and moaning softly. A flower brushed gently against her face. Then another slid over her hand. One more wrapped around her waist.

            The feeling of being held calmed her down. Her breathing slowed and she blinked her eyes open. The room had stopped spinning. She sat up shakily, putting her hand to her temple and frowning.

            ~*~

            Kurama moved swiftly down the hallway toward his own chambers. The inventory was going swiftly and smoothly, thanks to Kuronue, and it looked as though the whole job would be finished within the next day or so. Youko grinned, satisfied with himself. Now all that remained was to arrange a meeting with Botan's boss, the brat-prince, Koenma to discuss the ransom.

            He silently entered his room, closing the door quietly behind him. His golden eyes darted about, taking in the tousled sheets of his bed. She'd taken a nap not to long ago. She wasn't in here so… Kurama smiled. She must be in his garden. He moved soundlessly pass the white silk that separated the two rooms and  spied the deity nestled between his killer plants, which were darting out to touch her protectively every few seconds.

            His smile slipped. Something was wrong. Botan was pale and shaking, she looked rather ill. Fear pooled in his stomach and he rushed forward, settling down in front of her and grasping her shoulders tightly.

            "What is wrong with you?!" He asked harshly. Youko eyed the flower to the right of them, the spine was covered in thorns, which he knew were tipped with… Poison.  "The flower… Did it prick you?! Answer me!" He barked, giving Botan a sharp shake.

            Botan for her part, had been supremely alarmed when the kitsune thief himself had appeared before her – as if by magic – so suddenly. She had been too surprised to reply at first, but had managed to regain control of her tongue.

            "No! No, the plant didn't prick me… What are you doing? Please let go of me…" She eyed him warily. The concern in his eyes, so prominent a moment ago, faded quickly and he released her shoulders. He rose to his feet, looking down his nose at her prone figure.

            "What is wrong with you then? You look ill."

            Refusing to look so weak in front of this proud youkai, Botan struggled to stand up as well.

            "Nothing! Nothing… I'd just like…" She gulped, looking around the room. 'I'd just like to get out of here…' she thought to herself, sighing inwardly. 

            "I'd just like a glass of water, if you don't mind." She looked sheepishly at the tall demon, thinking for a moment that she saw a soft smile playing upon his full lips, but it was gone before she could focus upon it.

            "Of course." He nodded. "I'll bring you one." Youko turned to go, but was surprised when Botan reached out toward him, her hand clutching his elbow.

            "Wait! Can I… Can I come with you?"

            He eyed her curiously.

            "I mean-" She blushed, releasing him and moving her hands to play with the sash around her waist. "I just meant that I'd rather not sit around here right now. I'd like to move my legs a bit." She looked hopefully up at him. "If you don't mind that is."

            He regarded her quietly for a moment.

            "I suppose. It doesn't really matter." He turned and walked away, satisfied that the deity would follow him.

            Youko lead her to the kitchen, directed her to a chair, and poured her a glass of water. It was cold and refreshing, waking Botan fully and pushing away the remaining clouds of sleep that still clung to her brain. She downed it quickly. Kurama watched her silently from across the table.

            "Thank you." Botan rose to place the cup in the sink, only to have it snatched from her grasp. 

            "Doing dishes **again** little deity?"

            Botan whirled to find Kuronue standing close to her, smiling congenially. She felt her own lips begin to mimic his unconsciously. 

            "No, I was just going to put it in the sink."

            "Well that's no good. Why don't you just leave them lying around like the rest of us? I think you'll find it much easier that way. A great deal less work." 

            Botan giggled. "That may be true, but it's hardly hygienic."

            Kuronue wrinkled his nose at her. "You know, you're right. I never thought of it that way." He turned to Kurama who was watching the exchange coldly from his seat.

            "What do you think, Youko? Should we hire a dish washer?"

            Kurama's lip curled slightly, sliding up and over a sharp and rather dangerous looking canine in a threatening manner. Kuronue took the hint and stepped back from Botan.

            "I guess you're right. After all, they might want to **paid** or something ridiculous like that." He winked at Botan, who smiled in return.

            Kuronue turned once more toward his friend.

            "I wanted to inform you that we've come across problem. There are some rather exquisite jewelry pieces that I'm having trouble categorizing."

            Youko rose to his feet. 

            "Let us have a look, then."

            The two demons walked out of the room, leaving Botan to follow. She was getting a little tired of this. She was beginning to feel like a puppy, they way they expected her to follow at their heals.

            Botan was amazed at the transformation the common room seemed to have undergone. No longer the crowded jewel helter skelter place she had last seen, almost all of the booty seemed to have been cleared away, there was only one pile left in the corner of the room – which looked quite a bit bigger now.

            On a table there rested several pieces of the most beautiful jewelry Botan had ever seen. This was where Youko and Kuronue where standing. Kuronue was showing the pieces to Youko, and waiting for his judgment. Botan walked over to them as Youko replaced the necklace he'd been examining back onto the table.

            "Byzantine. Very nice. Put them that ebony jewelry box that I see over in that corner."

            Kuronue retrieved the box and began to place the jewelry gently into it, under the watchful eye of Youko. When he got to the necklace he paused. He turned toward Botan and eyed her thoughtfully.

            "You know…" He began, holding the necklace loosely in his hand. "This would look beautiful on you, Botan." He smiled softly and held it out for her to examine. She leaned closely to see the beautiful silver piece – the chain looked like liquid mercury and there were several sapphires and blue emeralds that hung waterfall like as a pendant.

            "What do you think, Kurama?" Kuronue moved behind her, and held the necklace around her neck.

            Youko looked critically at her. Kuronue was right, he had to admit. She could carry the piece quite well. It complimented her features, it didn't overwhelm her.

            "I think we should give her a little something to compensate for this whole mess. After all, she's being a very good sport about it." Kuronue smiled and stepped back.

            Kurama nodded slowly. 

            "You're right. I suppose a small reward might be in order." He took the necklace from Kuronue and held it up for Botan. "What do you think?" He stepped toward her, bringing his body close – so close – to hers. "It does look exquisite on you. Would you like it?"

            Botan hesitated. She didn't want the necklace, she'd rather have something else. She lifted her cotton candy eyes to his. Youko was staring intensely at her. Well, she supposed, it was now or never.

            "Actually… If you're serious about some sort of reward, I'd rather have something else."

            Kurama delicately arched his eyebrow. He indicated toward the table, where several other extraordinary pieces of jewelry lay.

            "Take you pick then. Anything you'd like."

            Botan shook her head. "No, I don't want jewelry-"

            Kurama frowned. "No? A new kimono perhaps?" He pointed toward the corner where the rest of the uninventoried miscellaneous lay. On top of the pile was a beautiful rose silk kimono. Botan looked wistfully at it.

            "No, I don't really need a new kimono. What I'd like is to go outside."

            Youko and Kuronue blinked.

            "W-what?" Youko asked in surprise.

            "Please! I only ask for five minutes or so, I just **really** want to go outside. I…" She shrugged helplessly. "I miss it."

            Kuronue and Kurama exchanged glances. Youko turned back to Botan.

            "I'm offering you any item of my collection that you'd like, and you'd rather go **outside**?!" He sounded somewhat angry.

            Botan's face fell. "Well, I suppose I understand if you won't."

            Kuronue butted in, an incredulous look upon his face. 

            "You'd rather go outside than posses this priceless trinket?" He asked, poffering the necklace in front of her.

            "Yes." Said Botan wistfully. "I just want to feel the sunlight – or starlight, I don't care! I want to feel the wind for a moment."

            Youko watched her solemnly. He reached out and gently took her hand into his own.

            "You are very strange, Botan. I know of no other woman who would rather have the wind than these jewels. But I know how you feel. I often find myself desiring the starlight when I am cooped up in this cave for too long." He smiled gently at her. "You're request is granted. Come, I'll take you outside."

            ~*~

            AN: Awwww, how sweet! Youko's going to take Botan outside! How do you people like the WAFF? Yeah. Me too. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out.

            Thanks to these people who reviewed the last chapter.

            **Darling Chii**: Thank you! I loved Kuronue myself…

            **Chocogurl**: Man, I have a thing for Kuronue too… He's just **so** hot and **so** cool. Well, I think he's cool… We don't really get to know much about him do we? Oh well, in my mind he's cool. Anyway, don't hurt yourself bouncing around your room like that! And yes, the tension **is** exiting isn't it?

            **Disturbedvixen**: Yes, Youko is tough! But I'm certainly having fun writing him. Please don't feel bad, I have no idea how **I** managed to get so many reviews… What is wrong with you people?! I kid, I kid. I appreciate it, really. 

            **Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: ::Cracks up:: Poor Kuronue, being used as a bookend. Oh well. I more had in mind sex slave… But hey! To each her own, right? ^_^

            **Eun-Jung**: Oh, I **LOVE** his hat! Love! I want one **so so so** badly. Yes indeed. But hey! Don't you threaten me missy! I **Demand** the next chapter of 'He Said She Said'! Demand, I say!

            **Dark Chobit**: Wow, I hear ya on the homework issue… blah. But a Youko/Botan you say? I shall keep my eyes peeled!

            **Hedi Dracona**: Thanks!

            **Dunken**: Thank you! Don't worry, there will be plenty Youko/Botan interaction in later chapters.

            **Mourning Fox**: Heh, don't worry, the lemon I was talking about is another story, 'The Chase'. But there **will** be lemon later in this fic. Done, I believe, by my dear friend **Raven Sin**. But thanks for the compliments!

            **Seiyo-san**: I know! It was so unfair. The only time you saw the 'real' Kuronue was in Youko's memories. And that lasted all of what? Ten seconds? Bah.

            **Yume Ookami**: Hah! Oh, I feel bad for Koenma! I really do **like** him! You know, to make up for all this, I think I shall have to eventually write a Koenma/Botan fic as **well** as a Hiei/Botan fic…

            **Nijiko-chan**: I know, Botan is so lucky! ::drools:: Ahem, but moving on. Hah, you know, when I wrote the scene with Koenma puffing his chest out and preening, I kept imagining a pigeon…

            **foxfiregurl1002**: Don't worry, I don't plan on letting this or any other of my fics fall by the wayside. I **will** finish them! Eventually…

            **Kayori**: Heh, that's okay, I skip to the good parts in other people's fics too. (Shh! Don't tell!) So, I understand where you're coming from. Anyway, glad you like the fic!

            **PassionateAngel**: Thank you! I simply LOVE Kuronue. And yes, poor Botan with nothing to do except be seduced by a mysterious Youko thief…

            **Lady Nightshade**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the lemon.

            **Frith**: Aw, I honestly didn't mean for Kuronue to come across like that! Oh well… ^_^ I guess I just can't write a fic without at least **one** perverted male.

            **roses in bloom**: I love your alias! Mmmmmm. Youko with chocolate sauce… And a cherry… And, maybe some whipped cream… ::Rose whip lashes dangerously close to her:: Ah! Oh, dear. I see what you mean… ::Yells at Kurama:: "I bet if I was Botan you'd let me!" ::silence:: "That's what I thought…"

            **Crescent Venus**: ::Cracks up:: Those were a couple of my favorite lines from last chapter as well. Man, Kuronue is one **HOT** gothy youkai, no? I mean **damn**… That outfit, the strips, that… That **hat**! And of course, the ever present pendant. ::Drools:: And yeah, I feel bad for poor Koenma… Oh, and it's 'octopi'… I think…

            **AnimeBunny**:  Oh yeah... Kuronue **is** one sexay mofo. Indeed.

            **Freeko the Penguin**: Yay! You know what he sounds like and stuff! Isn't his voice sexy? J

            **DarkAnimeChick**: They'll kiss eventually! Eventually I say! And nothing happened. Because when he came back, she was in the garden. Spazzing out.

            **RonnySama06**: lol, well, I guess I'm glad you like the story. Thank you, I love writing.

            **Ryuu Ie Mizishi**: I meant for this to be heavier. But I can't help but to put some humor into everything I write. Oh well!

            **DarkAngelB**: Mmmmmm… Yeah… Wait! No! Imagine the havoc they'd wreak upon the world! And upon us poor fangirls! But it's nice to imagine… Anyway, sorry you had a crummy time in class. But at least he was cute, right? Sorry about the glitches with the bold, but blame ff.net, not me!

            **Luci-chan6**: I'm having computer difficulties too. I'm actually on **my** dad's at the moment. If I had **time** I would make the chapters longer. But I'm just so busy and I want to give you guys chapters as soon as possible.

            **hakusho009**: Okay, here's the next chapter!

            **Kuramalova**: Okay-dokey! Here it is!

            **Kelly**: Thank you!

            **Lady Rose Jade**: Thanks!

            **Gitona**: I'm glad you like it! I am so envious of Botan… Don't worry, she'll get kisses in this fic too!

            **KenshinGal128**: My, that was quite a mouthful… But thank you, I do think they are perfect for each other! 

            **Alien9999**: Well, I'm just glad you like it!

            **Sarah**: Well, now you know! I can't wait for Youko to start putting the moves on her…

            **Kore Yan**: Thank you! Yes… Yes, math is depressing.

            **Kuramas Kitsune**: That's fine, I just want you all to enjoy the fic! I'm glad you do!

            **Apryl**: Apryl!!!!!! My dearest love, I've missed you so! Actually I keep meaning to call you, but I just never get around too it… Maybe today. Spring break? Why, I'm going to England my dear, didn't I tell you?! Oh yes, you have to read the other fic… ::Evil laughter:: Anyway, I'll talk to you soon. Glad you liked the chapter!

            So that's all folks! Well, for now anyway. There'll be more soon. Time to review again! ^_^


	10. Brief Panic

             Howdy! Look! More Youko/Botan goodness! Yay! You know, I think that out of all my fics, this one is my favorite. I think it's because I just love Youko so much! Enjoy!

            ~*~

            Youko watched Botan silently from his position leaning against the cave enterence. His sharp golden eyes following her slowly as she walked around in a small circle, her face lifted toward the sun, eyes closed as the dappled light of the tree filtered rays made patterns upon her face. 

            He smiled softly at her look of content. Amazing how someone could so fully enjoy something so trivial. To enjoy sunlight more than gold, moonlight more than diamonds, a fresh breeze more than a priceless artifact…

            Well, she was a very strange girl; of that much he was certain. He felt almost envious of her seeming simplicity. If only he could feel as much appreciation for those everyday things that he normally took for granted – would he still feel as hollow as he did now? It had been so long since he had known contentment. He hadn't felt satiated in years. Nothing could fill the void within him, not gold, not jewels, not sex.

            But still, he indulged himself… Because maybe this time – or maybe after the next heist! -

            No.

            It only seemed to increase his appetite.

            But now, watching this odd little deity smiling with such obvious enjoyment at something so simple as sunlight… It stirred something in him. A different kind of longing… One he didn't recognize but somehow… Didn't mind.

            "She looks as if she's having a good time, doesn't she?" Kuronue's voice cut through his thoughts. He turned to face the other demon who had just stepped blinkingly out of the shadowy cave to stand beside him.

            "She certainly does." Youko agreed softly, returning his gaze to the blue haired deity.  They both watched her in silence for several more minutes.

            "Kurama." Kuronue's voice was low; he didn't want Botan to hear him.

            "Hmmm?" 

            "What are we going to do about the ransom?"

            Kurama shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to be bothered with that right now, he just wanted to watch ferry girl, undisturbed. 

            "It's been two days. We need to let them know our demands. How long do you plan on dragging this out?" Kuronue's tone was suspicious as he watched his friend continue to stare at the deity. Reluctantly, Youko turned his amber eyes to his dark friend.

            "What do you propose?"

            Kuronue frowned. 

            "You mean you didn't have a plan?"

            Youko lazily fingered the leaf of a nearby bush.

            "I had planned on kidnapping the prince, but I was ambushed by Hijimoto. But you know me, I couldn't leave empty handed." He stopped to smirk at his friend, who grinned back. "As fate would have it, Botan fell right into my arms. Literally."

            "Really?"

            Youko snorted. "After she ran into me with that damned oar, yes."

            Kuronue laughed, the sound causing Botan to look over at them for a moment. Kuronue smiled at her and waved. She hesitantly returned the smile before closing her eyes and tilting her head back again.

            "Somehow I don't find that difficult to believe." 

            Youko chuckled, his eyes softening as he looked again at the ferry girl.

            "Do you know where to find Koenma then? We must get him before he goes to Reikai."

            "He is with Hijimoto."

            "How do you know?"

            "They were in the middle of a peace treaty. I overheard it at his camp. It seems only fitting that Hijimoto would extend an invitation to Koenma. After all, it's the courteous thing to do after one has been 'attacked' by the feared Youko Kurama."

            "They know it was you, then?"

            "Yes. They saw me."

            Kuronue nodded minutely and turned his violet eyes to the blue haired girl. She was a delectable creature…

            "When will you go them?"

            "You will go."

            Kuronue blinked in surprise.

            "What? But... No, they saw you! They wouldn't believe me if **I** went!"

            Youko frowned. He **should** go, really… But he was reluctant to leave the girl behind, and it would be dangerous to bring her with him. What if they managed to overpower him and take her?

            All that prospective gold… Gone.

            "Perhaps you take her kimono with you to show to them?"

            Kuronue wrinkled his nose.

            "You don't think that might give them the wrong impression of how she's being treated?"

            "What does it matter how she's being treated as long as she's alive?"

            "They may not be willing to pay as much if they think she's tainted."

            "How do they know she wasn't before we got her?"

            Kuronue laughed again, bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle the sound.

            "Take a good look at her. No, really, look long and hard. Now tell me she's anything other than a virgin."

            Youko had already suspected this fact long ago, but he nodded agreement.

            "Alright, do **you** have any ideas?"

            Kuronue looked thoughtful for a moment, before a grin lit his face. He gently drew a dagger from its sheath in his boot. He turned to Kurama.

            "How about we cut a lock of her hair?"

            ~*~

            Botan sighed happily as the warm sunlight caressed her face. It had been too long… A breeze passed by, lightly tossing her hair about her face. She giggled in delight. Had it really only been two days since she'd seen the sun? Funny, it felt like an eternity. 

            She could feel Youko's gaze on her back, hotter than the sun's rays she loved so much. But she was to caught up in the moment to care. Distantly, she heard the two youkai having a muttered conversation, but she busied herself with watching a butterfly dance from flower to flower instead of listening. 

            She gazed up at the sky. How long until she would soar through the clouds again. She glanced behind her. She new that she could never hope to outrun Youko on foot. She could summon her oar and try to escape, but Kuronue's wings looked very powerful. She was sure that he would be able to overtake her in moments. So much for any ideas of a jailbreak.

            She sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head up to let the sunshine wash over her face again. 

            Suddenly it was gone, a cool shadow taking its place across her features. Botan opened her eyes, had a cloud passed?

            The glint of steel caused her to freeze. Kuronue stood over her, a dagger held loosely in his hand. He gazed down at her, smiling.

            Botan could feel herself pale. Surly they didn't want to kill her? Before they'd even gotten the ransom?

            "Botan," Kuronue began, tossing the dagger into the air and catching again. Her eyes followed his movements.

            "Botan… I need to cut away a piece of your hair."

            Botan backed slowly away, stopping only when she felt a large boulder behind her. Knives. She was terrified of knives…

            "Why?" She managed to choke out. Youko watched the scene unfold, his face expressionless.

            "I need something to prove to Koenma that we have you." He took a step forward.

            Botan blanched and held her hand out in a halting motion. Kuronue stopped, watching her with a bemused expression.

            Botan concentrated. He needed something? Okay. But she wasn't about to let him come any closer with that dagger. Suddenly it came to her. Koenma's ring! She still had it… They could use that! She dug into the pocket of her underdress, taking it out and tossing it swiftly to Kuronue who caught it deftly. 

            "Fancy," he said, holding it up to the light. "And what exactly do I do with this?"

            "Fool, " Youko snorted haughtily. "It's a signet ring." He turned to Botan, "Is it not?"

            She nodded, still pressing herself as close as she could to the boulder behind her, as far away from Kuronue and his dagger as possible.

            Youko returned his attention to his friend. 

            "Put it away, " he said softly, indicating to the blade in Kuronue's hand, "We won't be needing it."

            Kuronue arched an eyebrow, but didn't question Kurama as he carefully sheathed the steel.

            "You think this will be sufficient, then?" He asked doubtfully, eyeing the ornate gold ring in his grasp.

            Youko smirked coolly, "I'm positive."

            Botan watched the two silently, one hand pressed to her chest – over her rapidly beating heart, the other clenched into a fist which she held fretfully to her lips – feeling her own ragged breath as it left her, brushing gently over her knuckles.

            "Well then", Kuronue began, "Perhaps you can explain how **this** will work." He tossed the ring into the air; everyone's eyes irresistibly followed its decent – turning slowly in the air before landing with a solid smack back into Kuronue's waiting hand.

            Kurama flipped a silver lock over her his shoulder, his amber gaze fixing upon the cringing deity.

            "It's the seal of Reikai, something Koenma will surely recognize. He'll know then that you speak the truth."

            Kuronue examined the ring carefully before also turning his violet eyes to Botan.

            "Truly?" He asked, the question aimed at her.

            Again, Botan nodded, pressing herself painfully into the rock face.

            Kuronue glanced at the ring once more, turning it slowly over and over. After a moment, he turned back to the girl, a wicked smile lighting his features.

            "I still think we should cut away a lock of her and present it to him, much more dramatic!"

            He took a playful step toward Botan, reaching for the dagger once more. Botan moaned softly, her face paling drastically.

            "Stop!" Youko snapped., "Don't frighten her."

            Kuronue halted, looking upon the deity as if seeing her for the first time. The mocking smile on his face faded slowly – turning into concern.

            "Botan…" He began, his voice low, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I was joking." He took another step toward her. Botan whimpered piteously, covering her face with her hands.

            "Kuronue." Youko called harshly, "Don't!" He walked over to the trembling girl, wrapping his arms around her an glaring at the other demon.

            "Leave her be." Youko snarled, and gently lead Botan back into the lair.

            Kuronue stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should follow. At last he spread his batlike wings and jumped into the air. Duty called.

            ~*~

            AN: And that's a wrap! Well, for today anyway. I hope you all enjoyed! Unfortunately, my computer is acting up so once again I'm forced to use someone elses. This means that, sadly, I do not have time to thank each of you individually as I usually love to do! Sorry guys! Anyway, thanks to:

            Eun-Jung, Botan and Kurama Lover, miyako 14, Freeko the Penguin, kitsunes-girl370, foxfiregurl1002, Disturbedvixen, Dark Chobit, Yume Ookami, Lady Nightshade, chocogurl, GoddessOfImaginaryLightKokuei, DarkAnimeChick, Aya Komodo, Nijiko-Chan, ssjflyingshadow, Seiyo-san, phsychopath143, Luci-chan6, Mourning Fox, Sarah, Starlight11, Mysterious Anime Fantom, Crescent Venus, Kore Yan, Kawaii Thief Kitsune, Frith, PassionateAngel, Kuramlover25, Kuramas Kitsune, Angel Blossom 247, Storm Singer, Tomoki-chan, Ladyofthedarknessflame, and Kitsune. Thanks you guys and I promise I'll get to answering reviews again next time! 

            For now, it's time to review again! Love to you all!


	11. Interesting

* * *

Eh-heh… Erm, sorry it took so long for me to update! Seriously, there's no good excuse, but I WAS busy moving and stuff. Worry not, however, as I will update everything soon! Promise! J Thank's for putting up with me, loyal fans! 

* * *

Hijimoto frowned, his tail lashing agitatedly behind him as he lounged on a large sofa, eying the winged demon that had collapsed comfortably into a chair across from him. The visitor's hair was darker even than his own, with twinkling violet eyes that were accompanied by a rakish smirk that set the great lords teeth on edge. This youkai didn't seem at all impressed by the dashing Hijimoto. The panther youkai sniffed in an offended manner.

Kuronue grinned at the demon sitting before him as he flicked his pendulum in a slow circle. It hadn't taken much convincing to gain an audience with the great Hijimoto after he had presented Koenma's signet ring to a frightened page. Now all that remained was for the little princling to show up, then they could get this meeting started.

"Tea?" Squeaked a trembling maid pushing a cart that offered refreshments.

"Please." He took the cup from her, bringing it to lips and blowing the steam away.

"Um, sugar? Cream?" She held up a little pitcher and dish.

"Love some, thank you." He shot her a wink – causing her to 'eep' as she poured sugar into his cup, spilling some into his lap.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, sir -!" She blushed in embarrassment, grabbing a rag.

"Enough." Hijimoto said calmly from his chaise. He eyed the red-faced girl contemptuously. "I don't keep klutzes. Away with you, leave the tea tray." The girls eyes teared up, but she bowed quickly and rushed from the room.

Kuronue arched an eyebrow delicately and drained the cup, pouring himself another while snickering lowly at the uncomfortable silence.

"I suppose you think this is funny." Snarled Hijimoto, his eyes darkening dangerously.

Kuronue, who had always considered honesty to be the best policy answered: "Yes." He smirked, taking a tiny spoon and stirring the contents of his cup, his eyes fixed on the seething lord.

"You filth." Hijimoto began darkly, "How dare you-"

The door opened noisily and the two youkai, distracted, turned to see a rather out of breath Koenma stumble into the room.

"Hijimoto," he panted, "I came as quickly as I could. What's the urgency?"

The panther demon opened his mouth to answer but was cut off and caught off guard as Kuronue plunked his cup down on a saucer and rose to his feet, pocketing his pendulum pendant and facing the intruder.

"Koenma, prince of Reikai?" He eyed the teen studiously, biting back a smile when he saw the pacifier lodged safely between the brunet's lips.

Koenma blinked slowly, surprised. "Er… Yes."

Kuronue unfolded his wings and gave a sweeping, solemn bow. "You're highness," he began, his eyes twinkling with humor, "I have come to speak with you on a very… delicate… issue."

"Umm. Okay. What's that?"

Kuronue took the signet ring from his pocket and tossed it to the young Rekai-jiin, who caught it deftly. Koenma looked at it once, recognition immediately registering on his features. He looked stupidly up at Kuronue, who plopped back into his chair, folding his wings and snuggling into the comfortable coushins.

"I'm here to talk about Botan's ransom!" He said cheerfully.

Koenma paled drastically, putting a hand to his heart.

"B- Botan?"

Kuronue nodded slowly.

"Botan? _Botan_?! You know her?! You have her?! But I thought… I saw _Youko_ take her away!"

"Well, technically, _he_ did. But I've been sent to make negotiations."

Koenma took a moment to frown. "What, he sent a subordinate to make deals with me concerning Botan?"

Kuronue huffed, offended.

"I'm not a _subordinate_ you little brat. I'm Youko's right hand man."

The young ruler didn't register this. He just stood there, his face blank.

"You have Botan?"

Kuronue sweat dropped. "Um, yes. The gorgeous blue haired ferry girl? With those amazing pink eyes? And luscious curves?" He grinned lecherously.

Koenma's eyes narrowed, his cheeks darkening to a deep cherry.

"How… How _dare_you," he sputtered, "refer to her like that! She's not a… a… You are _rude_, if you were an employee of mine, I'd sentence you to five hundred spankings!"

Kuronue had to bite back another grin. "Well. How fortunate then, that I do not work for you. Besides, that _was_ a perfect description of her, wasn't it?"

Koenma trembled slightly, his fierce gaze – which had been locked on Kuronue's mischievous countenance – lowered to the floor.

"Well, _yes_." He choked out, "But-"

Hijimoto clenched his teeth in annoyance. This could go on all day.

"Excuse me," he began coolly, drawing the attention of both demons to him, " I believe the main issue here is not Botan's looks (which, attmittedly, are quite lovely), but the subject of her… How to put it delicately? Ransom."

Koenma's mouth snapped shut, and he swallowed rapidly a few times, embarrassed.

Kuronue, for his part, just chuckled, but gave a nod. Really, the princling was so _easy_. Could this blushing juvenile really be the future ruler of Reikai? And that _pacifier_-!

"You're right, Lord Hijimoto. I had almost completely forgotten why I came!" He said cheerfully, his eyes never leaving the trembling form of Prince Koenma – who was now clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly.

"Ah, yes." Said the godling, sitting down in a chair near Hijimoto and clearing his throat. "And, er… How much then?" He asked distractedly, palming the ring, his gaze distant, and his mind on his blue haired ferry girl.

"Well," began the bat-winged demon, "I suppose that quite depends. Make me an offer."

"Uh," Koenma blinked, looking around questioningly. "Five… Hundred gold pieces?" He saw Hijimoto wince.

Kuronue clicked his tongue, cocking his head to the side. "Do you really feel that she's worth so little? Wait until I tell Botan how generous her employer _really_ is."

"Wait!" Koenma panicked. "I meant, Five Thousand!"

"Well, that's slightly better." Kuronue frowned, "But not much. This is, after all, your _best_ ferry girl."

"One million." Hijimoto said quietly.

"Hmmm. I like the sound of that." Kuronue admitted, turning a curious eye toward the panther demon. Koenma faced him as well, surprised.

"Lord Hijimoto, you don't have to do that, I assure you I am quite capable of affording Botan's release." He looked nervously at Kuronue, who grinned cheekily back.

"No, Koenma, you misunderstand. I'm making this offer… On my own." The lord stated coolly.

Koenma stared at him blankly. "What?"

Hijimoto directed his answer to Kuronue. "I would pay highly to have Botan released to me. I really grew quite attached to her during our brief acquaintance. I believe she would make an excellent concubine."

Both Koenma and Kuronue's mouths fell open in shock, though the youkai recovered quickly.

"_What_?!"

Koenma's mouth worked around the pacifier for a silent moment. "But…"

"You told me you held no affection for the girl, Koenma-sama." Hijimoto said, his aloof green eyes set on the princling. "Don't worry, she can still be a ferry girl when she isn't serving me."

Kuronue studied the blank expression on the young Reikai ruler's face. He felt the corner of his lips twitch upward, this was turning out to be quite interesting…

* * *

Youko watched as Botan shivered for the second time in the last five minutes. She had been truly frightened by Kuronue's knife, and he felt guilty.

"He wasn't going to hurt you." He said gently, eyeing the girl who had huddled in front of his fire, her arms wrapped tightly about her. She looked at him, her frown fading for a moment as she gave him a weak smile, meant to reassure.

"I know." She said quietly, before turning back to the flames. Youko knelt beside her, as close as possible without them touching.

"I wouldn't have someone hurt you."

Botan glanced at him, face blank.

"I wouldn't hurt you." He said lowly, bringing a hand up to place on her shoulder, realizing he was being forward but not caring. He was wounded by her doubtful expression, but knew he hadn't exactly done anything to earn her trust. He was overwhelmed by the sudden desire to bury her in his arms. His ear twitched and he pulled his hand away, nervous from the powerful emotions suddenly flooding his body.

Botan unfolded herself and stood up, walking away from him and sitting gingerly on the bed.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." She told him simply. "I'm just terrified of knives."

Youko's curious nature again caused him to move toward her, cautiously this time. "May I ask why?"

Botan shrugged. "I doubt you'd be interested. No one likes sob stories, and it's no big deal."

Kurama stopped, inches away from her knees, eyelevel as he knelt before her. "Tell me anyway." He said softly, using his calming aura to try and placate the girl. She shrugged.

"I wasn't always a ferry girl, you know." She said. Kurama blinked.

"I was a human before. A long time ago." Her eyes became distant.

"Do tell." Youko murmured, edging closer. She looked at him sharply, trying to gauge any sarcasm from his tone, his expression. There was none.

"Well," she began, fingering the rich blankets. "I lived in village. I had a mother and father, and I think a little brother… Anyway, it was a long time ago. I mostly just remember how I died." She paused, biting her lip uncomfortably.

"Go on." He urged, rapt, his fingers beginning to itch.

"Our village was raided, our family was attacked. I was… stabbed to death, basically." She rushed, blushing. "See? Sob story, sorry. I hate them myself."

Youko pressed his lips together, finding that he disliked seeing Botan so upset. "I think that your fear of Kuronue's blades is completely justifiable." He got to his feet and turned toward the door. "I will go and… Make some tea." Youko excused himself hastily, discomforted by the odd emotions mixing within him.

* * *

Botan breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the door shut behind Kurama. She pulled one of the coverlets around her and gazed across the room into the dying flames.

What on _earth_ had possessed her to tell him that? Why had she revealed something so personal to him? Where had all her caution gone?

She frowned angrily at herself, clenching her fists.

He had seen her weak. It wasn't that she minded showing fear, quite the opposite. She always let others know when and if something scared the pants off her. But this youkai… This was different. She didn't want the proud kitsune to see her this overcome. It wasn't _fair_! It wasn't fair that he had witnessed this.

Botan bit her lip and pulled the heavily decorated blanket closer.

This was not turning out to be a good day.

* * *

Kuronue burst into the common room of Youko's extensive caverns, his eyes bright with laughter. He looked around, annoyed at the chambers emptiness. The rest of the men must have left, but Kurama would still be hanging around. He grinned, spreading and folding his wings in excitement as he walked quickly down the hall.

They were exactly where he had thought he'd find them, Youko's garden. Botan was sitting amongst the flowers, smiling (he was relieved to notice) when the buds brushed across her skin. He stopped a moment to admire the sight, before turning to his partner.

Youko's eyes were fixed on the girl, a light frown marring his features.

"Kurama! Have I got some news for you!" He grabbed the kitsune by the arm and dragged the unwilling fox over to the center of the garden. "You'll want to hear this too," he said, winking at Botan. "No doubt you'll both be as amused as I."

Youko folded his arms and eyed the bat demon crossly. "You have a number then?"

Kuronue grinned mysteriously. "Better." He turned to the ferry girl, who was looking at him curiously. "Did you know, that I went today to speak with your boss about the ransom for your release?"

Botan blinked. "No."

Kuronue glanced quickly up at his partner. "No?"

Youko glared.

"Well," said the dark haired youkai, turning back to her, "I did. And you won't believe what happened." He smiled wildly.

"I hope what happened was that the brat prince promised us a large sum of money." Sniffed Youko.

"As good as." Kuronue replied, beaming. "You see, there is going to be a bit of an… auction for our Botan here. She'll go to the highest bidder!"

Youko and Botan stared at him blankly. Then the deity asked quietly, with a small tremor to her voice: "What?"

"Yes. You see, Koenma was all set to deal with me, though, I'm sorry to say, he _was _being rather stingy. Then Lord Hijimoto butted in, _with his own offer_!"

Botan balled her hands tightly. "Excuse me?"

"He's bidding against Koenma, because he wants you to be his new concubine!"

Botan froze, her eyes widening. Neither she nor Kuronue heard Youko begin to growl softly.

"And then – this you won't believe, Youko – Koenma pipes in about how Hijimoto _can't_ have Botan, because she's going to marry _him_!" He laughed, tossing his dark hair over his shoulder as Botan continued to sit, frozen, in front of him. Kuonue wrapped the chain of his pendulum about his finger and gave it a slight flick, watching the red jewel swing away from him.

"Anyway," He announced cheerfully, rising to his feet, "Since I believe in being fair, I told them that they could work this out themselves. The person who raises the most money by the time the next moon wanes, will be the winner!" With that, and one last chuckle, he left them, pushing the white silk aside and stepping out of the room.

Botan continued to sit where she was, unable to move. She saw Youko from the corner of her eye, his teeth bared, and she could hear him snarl at something.

The diety closed her eyes, turning mechanically back to the flowers.

* * *

AN: Well, that ends it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it, even though there wasn't a whole lot of fluff. Don't worry, there will PLENTY coming up. I swear. Anyway, thanks to the people who waited so patiently for this update, and to the following reviewers:

**Lady Nightshade**: I'm glad you liked it!

**Dark Chobit**: If you like Kuronue, then I hope you liked this Kuronue intensive chapter!

**Cheap Libertad**: Yeah… I hope the creative boost that was… umm, two months ago lasts! I need it…

**Seiyo-san**: Awww, don't be mean to Kuronue! He was only teasing, he didn't mean anything by it! ::Huggles Kuronue:: Besides, he is sexay. -

**Cheeto**: Yeah, sorry about the length! Now that it's summer and I have more time, I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**Eun-Jung**: Okay Okay Okay! Even though you **still **haven't updated 'He said She said'. ::Grumbles::

**Crescent Venus**: Yes, Youko is unintentionally adorable isn't he? And uh, yeah… Kuronue and his sharp metal objects… Me gusta!

**Miyako14**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**PinkFlamingo22**: Kuronue knows more than he lets on. You know, I WAS going to have Koenma attack Kuronue and, like you suggested, have Kuronue just flick him off. But I decided to save that for a later chapter. Hee-hee.

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106**: Hey I don't mind the IM's, I bask in the attention!

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Don't worry, the feelings between Botan and Youko will be mutual!

**Nijiko-chan: **Yeah, but Botan didn't seem to notice all of Youko's concern for her…

**Frith**: Friiiiith! Erm, you know, I had forgotten about the ring until the last chapter. I was going to have Kuronue cut off a lock of her hair! Heh… Good thing I remembered. And, I happen to have a bit of a knife fetish (just bought a dagger and short sword at the renaissance festival!) so I thought I'd add that in via Kuronue!

**Kitsunes-girl370**: I know, Youko is so completely and unmeaningfully adorable! Me lovers it. And when he **does** realize his emotions… Look out Botan!

**Dragoongirl**: This thing makes its own pace, sorry. But yes, there will be a battle… Sort of…

**Kitsune**: Here's the next chapter!

**Ryuu Ie Mizishi**: I'm glad you liked it!

**Storm Singer**: Okay calm down! Here's what happens next!

**Nekurahime**: Well, this chapter didn't have a whole lot of waff… But it will eventually!

**Ssjflyingshadow**: Heh, well, hopefully Kuronue redeemed himself in this chapter.

**Disturbedvixen**: That's okay, that's the same way I feel about you!

**Yume Ookami**: Jen! I haven't forgotten you! Get online sometime so we can speak! J And no, not all thieves have completely tainted hearts.

**Apryl**: Yeah, I think this one is my favorite too. Though, um, Foxgloves is a close runner up. Oh, wait, I'm not interrupting your pity party, am I? I kid! You are so gastrophobic!

**Chocogurl**: Eh-heh, yeah… Koenma is fairly upset, he just doesn't know how to deal with it. And yeah, when Youko realizes his feelings, Botan better watch out!

**Amber Myst**: Nah, my work is... er… still novice, I think. But you BET Koenma is nervous about Botan! And can you blame him?

**Luci-chan6: **Your aunt had a knife buried… In her KNEE CAP?! ::shivers::

**Angel Blossoms 247: **Er, sorry for the late update!

**Mah**: No, Kuronue is so **hawt**!

**Les**: Yeah, I just love a protective Youko, don't you?! And you're right, this is a highly reviewed fic! Someone pointed out to me recently that I am the most highly reviewed author on ff.net. But if you think the ratio of reviews to chapters in this fic is high, check out my other fic, Foxgloves. It only has three chapters, and one hundred reviews. Staggering.

**Kuramas Kitsune**: I'm glad you like it!

**PassionateAngel**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! But, Kuronue doesn't appear in the anime, just the movie. But he **is** great! Even though we don't know much about his character, he was Kurama's best friend, so that makes him cool in my book.

**Hedi Dracona**: -

**Mourning Fox**: I always mention my reviewer's names!

**Paleah**: Er, late update, sorry!

**Morgannia**: Ah yes, the Youko/Botan streak continues! Now if only there were more authors as enthusiastic about this couple as I am.

**Kaze Tsukai**: Like I said, Kuronue was Kurama's best friend, so that makes him cool in my book. And I love filling his character in!

**White Seraph**: Well, I'm glad you like it!

**Darache**: Awww, I love Kuronue, I have to give a good personality! But you flatter me. I'm sure your portrayal of Kuronue will be better than mine though.

**Kitsune Kit**: Yay, I have a new loyal fan! J

**John Cena's Basketball Star**: I'm glad you liked it!

**Kore Yan**: Okay, I'll continue! But only because you begged me… ::joke::

**TR**: Yes, there will be a lemon. Yay!

**Oro Oro**: Why, thank you! I'm glad you like it!

And that's it darlings. Don't forget to review again! I love hearing from all of you!


	12. Slip up

Hello! Well, here is chapter 12, I hope you all like it!

Oh, to answer some questions, I am _not_ giving this fic up. Just because I'm a little late in updating doesn't mean I'm abandoning it! Keep the faith guys!

Also, you guys need to check out Furi Iki's stuff! She's _great_. Please stop by her fics when you finish this, okay?

* * *

Youko's molten eyes snapped opened and stared through the darkness as soon as he felt Botan's form shift slightly beside him. He sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the deity if she was sleeping, his head bent toward her. She was curled on her side in a pathetic fetal position, her light blue locks spilling over the pillow and the blanket they shared clutched tightly to her chest. Her eyelids trembled and her breathing was even – but Youko knew she was awake. 

"Botan." He said quietly, placing a hand beside her shoulder and leaning over her, his silver hair falling like a luminescent curtain around their faces. She frowned, not opening her eyes. Youko bit back a chuckle – she was a stubborn little thing, refusing to acknowledge him when_ she_ knew that _he_ knew she was awake. He nudged her back with his knee, grinning slightly when she finally opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"What?" She asked irritably, pulling at a strand of hair that stuck resolutely to her cheek. She was upset at being interrupted from her moping, which she had begun to do as soon as Kuronue had left them alone in the garden.

Youko's intense gaze fixed onto her face, examining her features minutely. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly red – she was upset over something.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked softly, his ears perking forward.

"Nothing," She sniffed, turning onto her back under him. "I'm fine."

Youko snorted, a delicate eyebrow arched cynically. "Really."

"Yes."

"Then why have you been sniveling for the last few hours?"

Botan blushed, angry and embarrassed by his observations of what she thought she'd been hiding rather well.

"I have _not_ been sniveling!" She hissed, "I was just… Upset over the news Kuronue delivered."

Youko blinked in confusion. "Upset?" He repeated. "Why?" Admittedly, he himself had been unnerved by the news but… a sudden thought caused his pulse to increase. "Because… You don't want to leave?"

Botan giggled, smothering the sound with her hand, not noticing the dark look the thief gave her. "Of course not!" She choked out, "I want to get out of here as soon as possible! I just don't like the circumstances under which I'll be released…"

Youko cocked his head to the side. "Why? Freedom is freedom isn't it?"

She shook her head sadly. "Not with the deal that Kuronue made with Koenma-sama and Hijimoto. Either way I'd just be transferred from one form of captivity to another."

"Hmmm." The youkai said noncommittally.

"And I can't _believe_," Botan continued, running a hand through her hair, "that Hijimoto-san wants me to be his concubine." She made a face, crinkling her nose at the kitsune.

_I believe it._ He thought, inhaling her unique, feminine scent. _I absolutely believe it._

"I could understand why you would object to that." He said slowly, his left ear swiveling thoughtfully. "Hijimoto's list and reputation with women is almost as extensive as my own." He grinned down at her as she frowned. "And then there is Koenma." He added.

Botan's frown deepened and she turned her eyes away from him, instead studying something on the ceiling. "Yes," she sighed, "and then there is Koenma."

"He wants you as his bride." Kurama continued, picking imaginary lint off the rich blanket they shared. He looked back at the deity when she didn't respond. She was still staring at the ceiling.

"I take it," he said softly, leaning his face even closer to hers, "that the idea does not appeal to you." Her pained expression when she turned to face him once more surprised him.

"He's my _boss_, Youko." She whispered. "I've been working for him longer than I can even remember. He's like… Like a brother to me! I can't _marry_ him. I can't!" She bit her lip, her eyes – searching for comfort – turned to meet the kitsune's cold, sterile gaze.

"Quite a predicament then." He agreed. "But you should try to find the silver lining in those choices – they're both preferable to the alternative."

Botan's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "The alternative? What's that?"

"Me," he said softly, allowing the image to register in her mind before pressing his lips roughly against hers.

Botan was too shocked to move. She lay frozen beneath the silver kitsune as he continued to kiss her, the initial harshness panning slowly into a lighter, gentler pressure.

He pulled abruptly away and, without a word or even a glance in her direction, got up and walked out of the room.

Botan stared, wide eyed, after him.

* * *

Youko growled darkly to himself as he made his way down the hall, storming into the common room, his tail lashing behind him. 

Kuronue looked up from the inventory list he was going over, his dark eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he studied his angry friend.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as the other youkai threw himself into the chair opposite him.

"Stupidity and weakness!" Youko snarled, his canines glinting sharply in the firelight.

Kuronue grinned, highly amused. It wasn't often that he saw his friend like this. In fact… He couldn't remember the last time the cool kitsune had been so worked up. He flicked his ruby pendulum sharply toward his silver haired partner.

"Who's stupidity and weakness?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yours or someone else's?"

"Mine." Youko growled.

Kuronue leaned forward eagerly, inventory reports all but forgotten. His hat slid over his head, coming to rest at a roguish angle. "What happened?" He asked, his lips curved in a sensual smile. "Did you and the deity finally consummate your relationship?"

Youko blanched, his silver brow twitching. "_What_ relationship?! You depraved chimera! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Kuronue pouted. "What? Given your track record, it was a plausible assumption. I've never known a woman to be around you for more than twenty four hours before taking you to bed."

Youko's eyes darkened angrily. "Shut your mouth, Kuronue. Those situations were completely different. I wasn't sleeping with hostages."

"Right… Completely different. You didn't share your own bed with any of them, unlike what you are doing with Botan now."

"Don't try to trap me in technicalities!" Youko sneered. "You know what I meant."

Kuronue held his hands up in defeat, catching his pendulum as it swung toward him. "I apologize. So, what happened then?"

Kurama shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I kissed her," he said, adverting his gaze.

Kuronue stared at him for a moment, his violet eyes narrowed. When Youko didn't continue, the bat demon burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"You kissed her?" He gasped, ignoring Youko's heavy glare, "That's _it_?"

"I'm glad you find it amusing," the kitsune said darkly.

"I'm sorry," Kuronue snorted, lifting a hand to his cheek, "it's just… That's such a _small_ transgression in comparison to your past trysts…"

Youko shrugged one shoulder. "Perhaps. But this is a very different woman, if you haven't noticed."

"You mean the fact that we're holding her here against her will?" Kuronue asked snidely, not even flinching under the withering glare Youko shot his way.

"I mean the fact that she's…" Youko paused, lost. "Different." He gestured helplessly. "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

Kuronue leaned back in his chair, regarding the fox thoughtfully. "I do know." He admitted, wrapping the silver chain of his pendulum around his fingers. "I understand why you feel that kissing her was such a big deal. She's so… innocent."

Youko nodded distractedly. "Very unlike any other woman I've ever encountered." He admitted. "Her attitude is strange to me; I don't know how to handle her."

Kuronue closed his eyes. "True… But she's very strong too. I mean, she's been able to handle the past few days very well, all things considering. Most women would have broken down to weeping, but she's taking everything in stride."

Youko studied the fire, frowning. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Yes." Kuronue opened his eyes once more. "So… did you get any tongue?"

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door. 

Botan looked up distractedly as she hurried to finish putting on her clean kimono. That couldn't be Youko… He wouldn't knock on the door to his own room would he?

The rapping came again.

"Uh – coming!" Botan called, struggling to the door while clumsily trying to tie her obi. She opened the door peeking out.

"Good morning!" Kuronue grinned down at her, his violet eyes alive with humor.

Botan blinked up at him. "Good… morning."

Kuronue pushed the door the rest of the way open, stepping into the room. He took a quick look around, noting the neatly made bed and the spotless floor and surfaces.

"Tidied up, did you?" He asked, turning toward her.

"Not really." Botan blushed. "I just made the bed…"

Kuronue noticed her hands clenched onto her obi. He tsked her. "Let me help you with that!" He took the obi from a surprised Botan, wrapping it quickly around her waist and securing it with a neat bow.

"Thanks." She stared up at him. Sensing her unspoken question, Kuronue winked at her.

"Youko asked that I have you help me with inventory today, since he's otherwise occupied."

Her eyes brightened at the prospect of doing something other than sitting around. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

Kuronue chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes. But I warn you, it's a lot of paperwork."

Botan waved him off. "That's fine, I'm great at paperwork!"

"Good, we'll have plenty to keep you busy." He offered her his arm, which Botan accepted, and lead her from the room.

* * *

Youko took a day every week to go out and check the perimeters of his territory. Not only to check up on the plants that he had stationed as guards, but also to just… get away.

After all, the life of a high profile thief such as himself was quite stressful.

Today he darted moodily through the trees, frowning lightly.

Today he was distracted.

_I shouldn't have kissed her._ He thought. _I shouldn't have ever woken up._

He hadn't been able to help it though! After all, she'd been driving him crazy the moment he'd gotten his hands on her back at Koenma's camp. And she'd been tempting him in the most subtle ways, what with her actions with his plants, snuggling up to him the other morning, and that whole thing with her choice of the outdoors over jewels. Not to mention those eyes.

Honestly, he really couldn't be held responsible for his actions, _any_ red-blooded male would have done the same thing in his situation, he was sure of it.

But it _did_ complicate things. The mere memory of her sweet mouth crushed against his own made his mind reel. He was no innocent, he understood lust perfectly. But he was certain that these confused emotions within him went beyond simple lust.

Maddening. That's what it was.

But he was a professional and let nothing – _nothing_ – stand between him and profit. Whatever he may have felt, or think he felt for Botan – the fact was that she was worth a considerable fortune and when it came between women and gold… it was always gold, and that wasn't about to change.

Youko grinned, his molten eyes glinting greedily.

* * *

AN: And there is chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to the following people who reviewed: 

**Storm Singer**: I'm glad you liked the auction idea!

**Sei-san**: Of course no one stops to think about what Botan wants! Because they're a bunch of pig headed men. And demons. And whatnot. Oh, well, don't worry, Botan will make it abundantly clear to all that she is not a bargaining chip!

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Well, I'm really glad you liked the auction idea; I had that in mind when I first began writing this.

**Lady Nightshade**: Kurama is in a state of denial. Poor fox.

**GoddessofKoorime**: Oh dear… Sorry I didn't update soon! I hope you're still able to get this!

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: Poor Botan… She doesn't like any of her choices!

**Kitsune's Girl 370**: Ah! I still haven't taken a look at your story. I'm sorry, I'll get around to it before the summer is up, I promise!

**Yayo**: I know, my chapters are always so short! But I hardly have time to write and I want to get stuff out there for you guys. Please forgive me.

**Animefreak03**: I'm glad you like it!

**Furi Iki**: Don't go insane! I need you around to update all your excellent stories!

**Kitsune0328**: Well thank you! Don't worry, this story has a ways to go before it will be done!

**Chocogurl**: Hee-hee. I feel bad for Botan too. And now Youko's in denial! Poor Youko, he needs to get over his 'Botan anxiety' and just fall in love already. Stubborn kitsune. And I'm glad you like Kuronue – he's so fun to write!

**Kitsune kit**: The bid _does _make for interesting plot twists, doesn't it? Hee-hee…

**Dark Chobit**: Really? You like Kuronue more now? ::Turns to her characters:: You hear that, Kuro-chan? I've got you another fan by giving you this fantabulouse personality! ::Kuronue stares blankly at her:: Ahem, well. He appreciates it, really. Kuronue: A fan… Do you think she'll send me naked pictures? ::Volpone smacks the bat demon:: Sorry! He's just had about ten chocolate bars…

**Freeko the Penguin**: I'm glad you are enjoying it!

**Pandora Kattalikis**: Hmmm. I wonder who WILL win the auction…

**TPM-girl**: I'm glad you liked it!

**Darache**: I'm glad you are enjoying it! I've gotten a little further in your prize fic – I'm almost up to the lemon now! It's going to end up being a rather lengthy one shot…

**Hedi Dracona**: Yomi competing with Botan for Youko's affections? Well, Yomi is already dead in this fic… But I'll think about it for future fics – even though I'm not really into yaoi.

**TR**: I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

**Lady of Roses**: Don't worry, Botan will make it clear to all that she is not a bargaining chip. Thanks for your review!

**Disturbedvixen**: I'm not paying my reviewers! Have YOU received a check from me? Meh. Yeah, it is weird we all updated at the same time. I guess we K/B authors are just in tune somehow!

**Jagan**: I love Kuronue too! I shall have to join a Kuronue fan club…

**Banshee**: You're welcome for the update!

**Crystal Tempest**: Yeah, poor Kuronue… He really has tact – I swear! He just doesn't often employ it… Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Ssjflyingshadow**: You want Koenma to win the auction? Why?

**Angel Blossoms 247**: How was this K/B scene?

**PassionateAngel**: Volpone-sama? ::Bursts with pride:: Well, okay… Kuronue finds humor in every situation. That's just the way I wrote him. And no, Youko isn't happy. Even though he's in denial.

**Gitona**: Glad you like it!

**Hakusho009**: Awww. Thanks! The compliments make me blush…

**Luci-chan6**: I'm glad the last chapter amused you!

**Mourning Fox**: Nah, Botan's past just popped up to say hello, now it's gone. It won't be making another appearance, I don't think.

**Apryl**: Heh, I use exclamation points in excess… It's really sad. But I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Anon**: I'm glad you like it!

**SchalaZ**: Yes, the amount of reviews is really flattering – and as to who wins the auction… Not telling!

**Frith**: Well, those were great ideas! But no… That's not what's going to happen. You see – wait! Nope, sorry. Can't tell you!

**Miyako14**: Yeah… I don't think I'd ever like to be auctioned off…

**Les**: Kuronue has tact, I promise! He just doesn't always employ it… He's to much of a jokester. Yeah, my review ratio is staggering! I don't get it myself…

**Reikachan14**: Literary greatness? I don't know about all that, but here is your next chapter!

**NoneOfYourBwax:** Thanks! You have a rockin' summer, too!

**Darling Chii**: Don't you feel bad for Koenma? I do. But I'm glad you find Kuronue funny- he's so fun to write!

**Lady Meru**: Don't worry, you'll witness them bid!

**DragonGurl15**: Well, Botan is not very happy, let's just say that! And Youko is in denial. You know what, I just _can't_ bring myself to read self inserts, I'm sorry! However, if you write something else, let me know, and I will read it!

**Keirin-Sama:** Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying Kuronue… I love him too.

**Yume Ookami**: Heh, no, Youko's not going to beat the crap out of anyone… yet! Mwe-hee-hee!

**Animegirl007**: You know, I'm kind of projecting my personality on Kuronue, because I would have cracked up too!

**Amber Myst**: I don't know who will win the bet… I think the real question is… Who will win Botan's love? Oh wait… I think we already know the answer to that question!

**Crescent Venus**: Is Hijimoto serious about wanting to bid on Botan…? Well, who can say… ::evil giggle::

**Xiaoyu122**: There will be plenty of fluff and angst! I promise!

**LivingImpared**: Yes, I too love to see Kurama squirm!

**The Vampire Story Hunter**: Don't worry, I'll post the actual lemons elsewhere and give you guys a link to them. I'll only go so far as to put some lime up. And I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter of Foxgloves, but chill! You'll like the epilogue, I'm sure.

**Anonymous**: …. Okay! Here is your update!

**Sarah**: Yeah, well, Youko's gone into serious denial mode. But at least he hasn't gone pussy on us – he's still in this for the money! Greedy bastard.

**Prettynutter**: Glad you like it!

**Flaming-amber**: Youko may be incredibly rich, but he's also incredibly greedy – he aint giving his money up! Especially not for some girl! Don't worry, he'll get over himself.

**Yoko-obssessor**: Glad you are enjoying it!

**What a scene**: I'm glad I've got your attention! ::Bows::

**Animelovely**: I know, I love having a blueprint of what I'm writing! I'm glad you like this so far!

**Anime gurl**: Oh yeah, this fic is far from over! I'm not abandoning it, it just takes a while to update.

Thanks guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Of Papers and Depth

::Hides behind her computer:: PLEASE don't pelt me with rocks!

::Smiles sheepishly:: Hello, everyone... I know it's been... _forever_ since I updated... But, as promised, this fic has NOT been abandoned! I only hope that my readers have not abandoned me. Please enjoy the next installment of Captive!

**Captive**

_of papers and depth_

* * *

Youkai, by nature, were territorial beasts and Youko was especially so. He had won this patch of Makai jungle one hundred years ago and since then had guarded it fiercely with tooth and claw. 

And, of course, with his plants.

The silver kitsune smirked, fondling the petals of a red rose, enjoying its silky caress against his fingertips. He had planted this rosebush at this end of his territory several years ago, and with his care it had quickly grown into a thorny brier, now protecting the perimeters of his land. He had used this particular plant to develop his infamous weapon, the rose whip.

He clenched his fist, collapsing the bloom into a seed and tucking it into his hair. He turned, golden eyes regarding the brier carefully. The plant was thriving, thin woody vines creeping across the ground and up the tall trees to create something like a fence. Long, poisoned tipped thorns protruded sharply from under delicate crimson blossoms. He smirked, canines flashing, satisfied with his work. He turned away, dashing back into the thick foliage of the jungle, a white blur among the vivid greens of the steamy expanse.

He had hoped that this routine would take his mind off of the ferry girl, but had found that instead of being distracted, his thoughts were focused more intently as he examined each of his deadly blooms. Would she like this flower? The color of another was the same blue as hair. The silky petals of his roses were as soft as her lips.

It was damned frustrating and putting him into a sour mood. He admitted freely that he _wanted _the girl, but it was unnerving that he was beginning to think of her in ways that had nothing to do with lust, and everything to do with some... deeper emotion... And Youko didn't _do _deep emotions. He couldn't afford to. He couldn't get attached to _people_. Family, friends, lovers, they all let you down and disappointed eventually. Emotional detachment was necessary in his chosen profession, because you couldn't ever trust those around you. So, betrayal came so easily to him – ask Yomi.

The only one he had any trust in was Kuronue. The bat demon had been there since the beginning, and had proven himself to Youko again and again. And _still _the kitsune didn't even trust the chimera completely.

And Botan... Youko sighed, pausing to leap up onto the sturdy limbs of a tall, leafy tree. He deftly climbed to the top, molten eyes peering intently through the foliage to survey his lands. The heady perfumes of his deadly flowers wafted through the air and he breathed them in, full lips pulling into a smirk.

Botan... Well... He didn't know her, did he? And yet he felt compelled to take her into his confidences. She had an aura about her... sunlight, optimism, innocence... and, damn, there was something _trustworthy_ about her that he couldn't put his finger on. But then, he reasoned, she _must _be trustworthy for Koenma to have promoted her to a position that required no small amount of competence and the ability to handle the emotions and pains that came with death.

Jumping down to the springy moss at the base of the tree, Youko's ear twitched in agitation. Death... He could not imagine doing what she did, ferrying the souls of the dead. How many angry souls had she encountered, how many had begged her for life? How could she have dealt with the hatred and sorrow for so long, and yet remain so buoyant?

These were the qualities that drew him to her like a moth to a flame, and at the same time, repelled him because of how foreign they were. He was cold and jaded, he _knew _that. He had chosen to be this way long ago, when he learned that he could count on no one but himself and on nothing that he couldn't hold in his hand.

And he couldn't keep Botan, not even if he wanted to. Once her ransom was paid, he _would_ give her to the highest bidder. He turned toward home, moving fluidly and quietly through the woods.

It was best not to get too attached to the deity. His fiery eyes gleamed greedily at the memory of their kiss.

Of course, it was much easier said then done.

* * *

Botan sat at a large oak desk, pen in hand and head bent over the parchment as she dutifully took notes. Kuronue paced in front of her, ever-present pendulum swinging from his fingertips as he dictated. 

"And all the kimono are being stored in the cherrywood wardrobe in the corner," he said, his buckled hat pulled low to shadow his face. Botan nodded and wrote it down, then looked up at him, a cheerful smile on her face.

"How are you sorting the jewelry?" She asked, tapping her pen thoughtfully against the paper. "Are you lumping it all together or sorting it by type?"

"For now it's sorted by type, but all the jewelry is kept in one area." The chimera replied, sitting down in the overstuffed chair that sat before her desk. Botan scratched away at the paper, and Kuronue sat back, kicking up his legs and resting his booted feet on the desk, grinning toothily at the deity as she continued to write.

"You are quite useful, Botan-chan!" He cooed, pushing his hat back to reveal intense, purple eyes that were fixed on her. "This is the fastest I've gone through inventory!"

Botan smiled humbly at the praise, shrugging. "Well, you know, I help the oni's with paperwork all the time." She lay her pen down, mimicking Kuronue's posture and leaning back in her chair. "Is that everything?" She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

The chimera nodded, wrapping the chain of his pendulum around his fingers and watching her.

"Yes. All that's left is to file that away, then we'll be finished." He smiled, sweeping his dark hair back and opening his wings, stretching the leathery limbs and settling more comfortably in his seat.

Botan got to her feet, looking at the thick stacks of papers on the desk and frowning. The haphazard sight strongly reminded her of Koenma's desk – all that was missing was a large rubber stamp and her boss sucking furiously on his pacifier as he approved each soul. She smiled sadly and shook her head – she didn't want to think about Koenma right now, or what the implications were if he won this bidding war against Hijimoto.

Straightening her shoulders, she resolutely picked up a stack of papers and looked at Kuronue, who was watching her curiously. He had seen the emotions flash across her face – really, he could read her like a book. But then, life had not been cruel enough to teach her how to hide her feelings.

"Where should I put these?" She asked, planting a smile on her lips.

Kuronue pointed to a large box beside the desk.

"Just stack them in there," He yawned, folding his wings behind him and getting to his feet. Botan frowned, but placed the papers in the box.

"This is how you file the reports?" She asked incredulously, noticing a large stack of boxes in the corner of the office.

Kuronue thumbed through a few of the pages, perching on the corner of the heavy desk.

"Yes, why?"

Botan shook her head, taking the papers from him and ignoring the way he pouted. "It's very disorganized. Doesn't it take you forever to find anything?"

The youkai cocked one dark eyebrow and studied the blue-haired woman, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Sometimes," he replied, watching her move about the room. "And what are you up to?"

Botan grinned at him and the chimera chuckled, getting to his feet.

"Do you need any help?"

* * *

Things had gotten rather... _Tense _since the bat-youkai had visited. Koenma had holed himself up in his private quarters and had kept to himself for the last day and a half. He refused to speak to his host, and could be seen angrily pacing the courtyard for hours on end, mumbling irate words under his breath. 

The oni's were grumbling, too: How much longer were they going to be in Makai? Why wasn't this peace treaty getting off the ground? _When_ would Botan be back?

George sat among the peonies, watching his master's restless movements and sighed. He looked down at the letter in his hand, and the bold, forceful script on the envelope. The blue ogre bit his lip, fidgeting and tapping the letter against his thigh. He'd been holding onto it all morning and the feeling of dread had been growing heavier and sinking deeper in his stomach since he had received it. He knew that it would add to Koenma's stress, and he felt sorry for his lord – he _really _did – but he couldn't hold onto this any longer. Already the letter was pulsing angrily in his hand, as if irritated and impatient.

The oni lumbered to his feet and marched toward the godling, stepping into the young prince's path. Koenma looked up, brown eyes fixed on George's face as he glowered at the tall monster.

"What is it, ogre?" He snapped, crossing his arms. Power bit through the air around them, and though George had never seen his lord this angry, he did not back away. Instead, he held up the envelope.

Koenma hardly glanced at it. "Whatever it is, it can wait," he pouted, preparing to step around the oni.

"It's a letter from your father," George said solemnly. Koenma froze, midstep, his eyes suddenly focused on the heavy, familiar seal emblazoned on the envelope. The letter buzzed like an angry insect in the oni's hand.

"Oh... Oh, _no_," Koenma said, his voice suddenly very quiet.

"Oh, yes," George replied, placing the letter in his lords hand and making a hasty retreat.

The seal on the envelope sparked and fizzed, as if about to blaze up and burn him. Flinching, the prince sat down on the stone bench among the pink flowers, features going pale as he broke the seal.

* * *

Hijimoto sat on his terrace, peeling an orange. His keen eyes were fixed on Koenma, he could see the trembling godling sitting on a bench, parchment in hand. Whatever he was reading was obviously very disturbing, if the prince's pale face and deep frown were any indicators. 

The youkai stretched lazily on his chaise, rich, dark locks fluttering languidly in the breeze. His sharp green eyes flicked over to rest on the face of his page, who stood uncomfortably in the corner.

"What is our guest reading?"

The page straightened, glancing at the godling.

"A letter from... from his father, sir..."

Hijimoto arched one delicate eyebrow, his attention also turning back to the pale brunette.

"So, Enma Diaoh is getting involved?" He smiled, canines glistening in the afternoon light. He popped an orange slice between his lips, licking the sticky juice away. A soft purr resonated, and the panther demon flexed his claws.

"This is getting interesting," he mused, green eyes narrowing intently, once more upon Koenma.

"But I am still going to win," he purred confidently.

* * *

George moved quickly and with surprising grace over the tiled floors of the palace. He was quite sure that he should be worried about his lord, but didn't know what, exactly he should do for him. So he did what he what did best in worrisome situations like these: he followed orders. 

Koenma had approached him not long after receiving the letter from Enma Diaoh, pale and shaken. "Ogre, tell Hijimoto that I need to see him."

George had frowned. "Of course, sir... Um... is this about your father?"

Koenma looked up at him, brown eyes dark and unreadable.

"This is about the peace treaty."

* * *

Kuronue beamed at the deity, taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles. 

"Ah, we really should keep you, Botan-chan!" He sighed, his purple eyes fixed warmly on her. The blue-haired girl flushed and looked away, embarrassed. "It's just a filing method I learned at the palace," she insisted, "it's nothing!"

The chimera smiled, holding her hand to his lips, "But you have saved me so much time and energy! I am beholden to you, my lady."

Botan continued to blush, unsure of what to say. Kuronue grinned lasciviously at her, purple eyes bright and mischievous.

"I think I know how to use my newly found free time," he said darkly, eying her slowly, "And repay you at the same time..." He smirked, full lips pulling back slowly to reveal dangerously pointed teeth.

If anything, Botan's cheeks grew even pinker, and she gaped the chimera – what the hell was _wrong _with youkai that made them so forward?!

A snarl from the doorway caused her to jump, though Kuronue didn't even look away from her delightfully flustered face.

When Youko had returned, he had headed for the kitchen in hopes of a cold glass of water and something to eat. He had found his way to the ice-bin barred by his partner and his hostage – who were looking very cozy together. Golden eyes narrowed as their conversation reached his sensitive ears. A sharp and painful prick of jealousy and possessiveness swelled in him and he glared coldly at the chimera, another snarl frozen in his throat.

Botan stared at the kitsune, startled by his sudden presence and frightened by the look he was giving them. Her heart raced in nervousness and excitement – seeing him once again brought back the memory of their heated kiss from this morning.

His molten eyes snapped to her and something hot flashed through them. He stared at her for several moments, his expression unreadable before he eased into the room.

"Did you two have a good time?" He asked silkily, perching himself on the chair beside Botan. The heat from him washed over her and she bit her lip.

Kuronue watched his partner, smirking. He still held the deity's hand and gently brushed his thumb over her knuckles, reminding her of his presence. She glanced up at him, as if surprised to find him still there.

"Oh, yes," The chimera replied, voice just as cool. "Botan here is quite the worker bee. We finished the inventory and even had time for some reorganization!" He smiled, unaffected by the anger he could feel in the kitsune's aura.

Youko's gaze was fixed on their joined hands, and his claws flexed compulsively.

"Is that so?" Slowly, his eyes drifted up to meet Botan's.

"Oh," She squeaked, aware that something was going on between the two males and also aware that, whatever it was, she wanted _out_. "I, um... I just helped... to... organize the files..." She explained awkwardly.

"She did a wonderful job!" Kuronue interrupted enthusiastically. "You should see the office!"

Youko continued to watch the blue-haired deity, silent.

"Anyway," the chimera continued, tossing his dark hair. "I feel that such hard work deserves a reward." He smiled, and Botan blinked up at him. "How about I take you flying?"

Immediately, he had the deity's attention.

"_Really_?" She gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"Really," the bat-demon grinned, his purple eyes drifting over to Youko. The kitsune's mouth twisted angrily and he got to his feet.

"Have fun," he said shortly, turning his back to them and moving purposely out of the room. Botan frowned after him.

"Is he okay?" she asked softly, her voice worried.

Kuronue sighed, looking at the back of his retreating friend.

"He's just grumpy," he assured her, getting to his feet. He tugged at her hand, pulling her after him as he headed toward the exit. "Let's get some fresh air, huh?" He grinned.

Reminded of his promise, Botan perked up once more.

"Yes!" She beamed, following the bat-winged demon happily.

She didn't feel the golden gaze fixed intently on her as she ran up the passage toward the sunlight.

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated and wanted. If you add this fic to your favorites, do please review first. Reviews are the lifeblood of us authors, and if it hadn't been for the reviews my wonderful readers had given me before, I doubt I would have found the drive to continue this fic. 


End file.
